Hardships in Life
by crazylove95
Summary: Name; Bella Swan. Age; 17. Condition; Pregnant. Status; Heartbroken. See how Bella deals with her pregnancy and facing the man who wanted nothing to do with her. Watch as the the events unfold and change everyones lives. For good. 1st story. Sum. Inside.
1. The Beginning

Hardships In Life.

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight and I never will :(

Summary; Bella and Edward were in love. Graduation is coming up and Edward is going to New Jersey for college. What happens when Bella gets pregnant and Edward still leaves? Bella has to raise a kid(s) by herself, see how she does it.

_Words: 1253._

_**1; The Beginning **_

"Bella? Bella? Bella?!" said my best friend, Alice, in Spanish today.

"God, What's wrong with you? You've had this dreamy look on your face all class. Were you even paying attention?"

I looked at her and said "Sorry just thinking 'bout Rosalie's party this Friday. I'm so excited."

Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Me had been best friends forever, well since we were babies.

Alice, Rosalie, and Me all liked one of the boys.

I liked Edward and we had been going out since the beginning of 10th grade, but I had like him since like 7th grade. Edward was Alice's twin sister.

Rosalie liked Emmett, and I'm pretty sure Emmett like Rosalie, but they were too stubborn to admit there feelings for each other, maybe the party on Friday will get them drunk and they will finally admit it.

Well anyway that leaves Alice and Jasper.

Alice was practically in love with Jasper but for some reason Jasper didn't like her, even though he acted like he did and I'm pretty sure he does. He always talks about her and stares at her.

It's kind of creepy.

Rosalie and Jasper were brother and sister too.

Rosalie and Jasper were holding a graduation party this Friday (tomorrow, 2 weeks before graduation might I add,) and I was so excited and I had a great feeling about it.

The final bell rang and Rosalie, Alice, and Me got ready to go home. We all lived right next to each other.

We walked out of our class and went to go meet up with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

As soon as I saw Edward I ran into his arms, rapped mine around his neck, and kissed him.

We walked hand in hand watching as Rosalie and Emmett flirted and Alice talked to Jasper.

As soon as I saw the way Jasper looked at her I turned to Edward and said, "Why doesn't he just admit he likes her?"

Edward looked at me and said "Maybe he's just afraid. I mean graduation's coming up and we're all going separate ways. I guess he just doesn't want to get hurt if Alice leaves."

I thought over that for a minute, and finally responded "I guess that makes sense. But... promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Promise me that we wont ever be separated. That just because we are going to different colleges and studying different things and moving on to our futures we will never be apart. Promise me that, that wont in any way tear us apart.

He looked at me with a look that said he was hurt I would think of that "I promise. I don't think I would ever have the strength to leave you, ever"

I smiled and leant into to him. We were almost home. Rosalie and Jasper lived in the first house on the street. Alice and Edward lived in the house next to them. I lived next to Alice and Edward, and Emmett lived across the street.

When we got to our street we all said 'Bye' and went our separate ways. Edward usually came over after school but his mom said he couldn't today. I was a little upset but I got over it because he was coming over later.

When I got home I wasn't surprised to not see my dad there, he usually traveled for weeks on end. I was cool with it and not just because I got to stay out as late as I wanted, go anywhere I wanted, and allowed to have people over, and tonight Edward was coming over to 'work on homework'. We would probably just end up eating pizza and watching a movie, and midway through we will start making out.

I went into the kitchen and got a drink, then sat down at the table and tried to finish my homework before Edward got here. I got done my biology and pre-calc homework before he got here, which is quite an accomplishment seeing as I didn't pay attention all day at school.

I heard him knock on the door and got up to go greet him.

I opened the door and there was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen – Edward.

He had messy bronze hair that was so perfect, I wanted to run my fingers through it, with green eyes that I thought could see right to my soul and that crooked smile I loved so much.

He stepped in the doorframe and wrapped his arms around me. "I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

He honestly has no idea what he does to my balance skills because I was positive that if he weren't holding me I would be on the floor right now.

I smiled and said "Well that's weird. I missed you too. Even though I have spent almost all day with you."

He laughed then said "True. But we can't do this in school. Well we could if wanted detention."

Then he put his lips so close to mine, but I new he was teasing me and that he wasn't going to move them any closer, so I closed the distance between us.

I traced my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he gladly accepted.

Soon after that we broke apart, and if you ask me way to quickly.

We ordered a pizza and watched 'Twilight', not that we watched it.

At 9:00 he had to go so we got off the couch and we went to the door. When we got there we just stood there and looked into each others eyes. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. Not a second later my arms were a around his neck pulling him closer.

As soon as I could reach him I pulled his lips against mine. We stayed like that, my lips moving against his, until we were both in a desperate need for air.

Then he kissed me one more time and left.

As he was leaving he said "love you"

I replied "I love you too."

I locked the door and got ready for bed. I got in the shower, and quickly brushed and blow-dried my hair when I got out. I dressed in my shorts and cami then got into bed.

I thought about the weeks to come and everything that was gonna change. In august I was moving away from Forks, Washington to Florida for college, where as Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all staying here and going to community college.

I didn't know where Edward was going, but I had a feeling it wasn't that close to Florida. Edward wanted to be a doctor, just like his father. I didn't want him to leave me, but I knew that I had to let him go. I couldn't have him ruining his future for me. No matter what.

I can't wait till tomorrow! Rosalie's and Jaspers party is gonna be awesome!

**Authors note;**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have a good portion of the story done, and will post more of it soon. Please review! :)**


	2. I Have To Tell You Something

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight :(

_Words: 1333._

**2; I Have To Tell You Something**.

The next morning I woke up to Alice and Rosalie knocking on my door, well unlocking it (they have there own key, for days like this).

I got up and quickly got dressed. By the time they got to my room I was fully dressed and pulling my hair into a messy ponytail. I said 'hey' then ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked out and ran down the steps to get my books.

When I had finished I yelled, "I'm ready" they came into the room and said "Finally!" I laughed and we left.

The guys had already left. Which was surprising, because at least Edward usually waited for us.

On our walk to school I looked at Alice and she kept fidgeting.

"Alice?" I called

She turned and looked surprised to see me.

"What?"

"What's wrong, you never fidget this much even when you are hyper. And I mean HYPER"

"What are you talking about Bella? I'm fine."

She turned away and kept walking.

That confused me even more. I figured I would just ask Edward when I saw him at school.

I didn't see him till biology. 3rd block.

When I walked in he was already there so I sat down at our table and said 'hey'.

He barely looked up when he said "hey".

We had a lab to complete, and even though we were working together he barely said anything.

I was feeling a little lost "What's wrong?" I asked and he looked up and said "I have to tell you something." That got me worried, but I still asked "What?" he looked down when he said "I got accepted to Princeton, and I'm going"

I was relieved I thought it was gonna be some much worse.

Then I thought _'that's halfway across the country!'_

"That's great. I'm happy for you. I really, truly, am" I wouldn't look at him as I said it. I was happy for him, but knowing for sure that he is gonna leave just made it so much harder to bare.

"When are you leaving?" I said it dreading the answer. I still hadn't looked at him.

"Not even a month after graduation."

"So we have a month together." I said with tears in my eyes looking at the lab station.

He took a second to answer then said "maybe... possibly... most likely less"

That confused me "What do you mean?!"

"Well my mom and dad are going on this trip to New Zealand and they won't be here for 4 months and they leave like a day or 2 after graduation.

"So they were thinking of just sending me to live with my brother in New Jersey, and he lives right near the campus."

The bell rang right then so I stood up, wiped the tears from my eyes, and said "Have fun", then walked out the door and to the bathroom where I new I would find Alice and Rosalie.

I walked in and of course there they were their fixing there make up.

When I saw Alice I turned to her and said "You knew didn't you!"

She looked like she didn't want to answer, but of course she did, "Yeah. I wanted to tell you sooo badly, but I made a promise to Edward and I couldn't do that to him, he's already gonna have enough trouble saying goodbye the day after graduation."

"It's fine, a little heads up would have been nice though."

"You knew he was gonna go there."

"I figured he was gonna leave in august like me. Not a day after graduation! Its only 2 weeks. I only have two weeks with him."

When this hit me, I starting to break down. I fell to the floor and cried.

I had been dreading this forever, dreading the moment he told me he was going there. I thought that I could handle it better then I did, so I guess I was wrong, you cant blame me, I have liked him since 7th grade when we had our first kiss, even though we weren't going out, we just wanted to have our first kiss together. Pathetic I know.

Luckily my next class, he was in, so I could apologize. When I stopped crying we walked to class.

"So, Rosalie, are you ever going to admit that you like Emmett?" Asked Alice as we were walked to English, in my opinion she was just doing it so I wouldn't think about Edward.

"No" said Rosalie

Then I said "Well then didn't you just admit it, by saying no"

"I'm sorry, let me make my self more clear, there's nothing to admit"

Alice and I just looked at each other and said "Yea, whatever"

We got to class right as the bell rang and took our seats. I sat down next to Edward and all I heard him say was a soft "hey" and that was pretty much all we said.

After 50 minutes I was sick of this, not talking crap.

I took out a piece of paper and wrote 'I'm sorry bout earlier' and passed the note to him.

After a minute or so he passed it back. On it he wrote 'I'm sorry too, I should have told you at a different time.'

I thought about it and wrote 'No. I would rather no now then a day before you leave.:)'

He passed it back and had written 'I'm sorry you're upset, I never wanted that to happen. Ever'

'It's fine. I'm fine.' I passed it back, and the teacher had noticed we were passing notes and told Edward to throw it away.

When the bell rang I turned to him and asked, "Are you coming over before the party"

He looked up and said, "If you want me too."

"I have less then 3 weeks with you and you think I don't want you over. Wow."

He smiled that crooked smile and said "I'll be there"

I said "good" and walked away to find Rosalie and Alice.

When I got home I went upstairs to take a shower, and get ready for later.

When I got out I put a towel around me and walked into my room, and put on my shorts and a cami. I quickly brushed through my hair and then blow-dried it. I went to my dresser to decide what I was going wear. I decided on a cute, kind of-mini, denim skirt with a v-neck quarter sleeve blue shirt, with a light blue cami under it. When I was finished I went downstairs and got something to eat.

I looked at the clock and only had 45 minutes before the party started. I made myself a waffle, and then ran upstairs to put on a bit of make-up, like eyeliner and mascara. I also ended up wearing lip-gloss. I went into my room and changed.

When I looked at the time I had 15 minutes, and Edward still wasn't here. I went downstairs and waited, when I heard a knock on the door I jumped up to answer it.

When I opened the door, and saw Edward with an apologetic expression. He kissed me and said "Sorry, my stupid pixie of a sister, took to long in the bathroom."

All I said was "Oh, I can see your point."

We both laughed, and he kissed me again, but this time not a peck like before.

We stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, even after we broke the kiss.

He finally said "Are we going or not?" Then we walked out of the door.

I said "Yea. Lets go."

With that we were out the door and walking down 2 houses to get to Rosalie's party.

**Authors note. I hope you like my story. If you think its boring right now, I promise it gets better as we go along**


	3. The Party

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.

_Words: 822_

**3,The party**

When we got there, we were early, but that's not very weird since I lived a house over.

Rosalie had invited the entire senior class and I think every single one was coming, probably cause they all wanted a chance with her, since she was the prettiest girl in our school, I knew she was only interested in Emmett though.

On the walk there, like 10 steps, Edward said, "Did I tell you, you look amazing."

I looked down and blushed, "You don't look so bad yourself,"

He laughed that perfect laugh, and we walked through Rosalie's door.

There were a couple people there but not a lot.

I turned to Edward and said "I'm gonna go find your annoying sister, ahah, and Rosalie"

He said "Ok" and we went our separate ways.

I walked up to Rosalie and said, "Wow, the place looks great"

"Yea it better, I have spent all day setting it up!"

I laughed and said "Nice, I'm sure this party is going to be awesome"

She smiled and said "Yea. So where is your lovely Edward?"

"I believe he is talking with your lovely Emmett."

That made Rosalie mad she sent this evil look at me and said "He's not mine, and you see that girl next to him that's his."

In my mind I was thinking _'you are so jealous'_ but I knew if I said that out loud tonight would be the night I died.

No joke.

I said bye to Rosalie and went to find Edward I hadn't noticed how many people had showed up in the 10 minutes I was talking to Rosalie. I think half of the senior class was there, and there was certainly more to come.

I finally found Edward talking to Jasper; I walked up to him and said "Hey" to him and Jasper.

Jasper smiled and said "I can see your busy now, I'll talk to you later."

That made me feel bad "Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just go find Alice or Rosalie and hang with them if you want me to leave."

Jasper said, "No, it's not that important, bye Edward, bye Bella."

"Bye"

Edward put his arms around my waist so I couldn't turn to face him and whispered in my ear "Hey beautiful" those 2 words made my brain go fuzzy, I couldn't even remember my name.

Once I recovered I managed to squeak "Hi" he laughed and started kissing my neck. We moved to a corner and as a new song came on he said, "Want to dance"

He knew it wasn't a question I liked to hear but I loved this song so I said, "As long as I don't have to move me feet."

"Works for me."

So I started moving my hips against his, and he let out a slow hiss, and he whispered in my ear "You have no idea what you do to me do you."

I said, "I think I do", because I could feel the bulge against my hip, but I still moved my hips.

He spun me around so I was looking at him and seconds later he smashed his lips against mine, and soon we pulled apart, we were both in a desperate need for oxygen.

He said, "You want to go some where….quieter?"

I said "Sure" and we made our way to the door, and outside.

I was kind of cold, but I didn't care, all I cared about right now was that I was standing next to Edward, probably the only person I'll ever love.

We walked down the street then back up.

We stopped in front of Rosalie's house and he asked, "Do you want to go back inside?"

I thought about it and said "No" I took his hand and said "Come on."

We walked into my house and upstairs.

When we got to my room I pulled him in and shut the door. Then I walked towards him and kissed him, and of course he kissed me back, we started just kissing, then some how we ended up on the bed, making out.

I felt him move his hands under my shirt a few seconds later he pulled away and said "I'm sorry" I looked at him and said "Don't stop" he looked at me like I was crazy and said "Your sure?" I smiled and said "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life"

Then I pulled his lips back to mine….

**Authors note; ewwww what happens now? **

**I hope you like it.! It gets better, or atleast I hope you think it gets better. I love criticism, especially seeing as it is my first fanfic. Please review. For every couple of reviews I will add chapters. I already have to like the 13th. (I have A LOT of spare time =] ) **


	4. I'm What!

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.

_Words: 969._

_**4; I'm what!**_

The next morning when I woke up, I woke up next to the best-looking man ever.

I looked at my clock find it saying that it was 12:30 in the after noon, but I didn't care I just snuggled closer to Edward.

He moved his arm so it was around my waist and said "Morning" I smiled and said "Morning" he started rubbing circles on my stomach. Then his cell phone rang and he got up to answer it.

He talked to whoever it was for a minute or so then hung up. He looked sad. "It was my mom, I called her last night to tell her I was spending the night over Emmett's, and she wants me home right now. Apparently she has to tell me something she can't tell me over the phone."

Now I'm sure I even looked sad "Don't go" I said.

He climbed back on my bed and said, "I don't want to, but if my mom finds out I lied, ha I'm dead."

"Fine"

I got up and started to get dressed.

He said "What are you doing?"

I turned around and said "Getting dressed, what does it look like I'm doing?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and said "I'm sorry, let me rephrase that, why are you getting dressed?"

I turned around and said "Because if your leaving then what's the point in me staying in bed all day?"

I jumped when I heard a car door shut outside, I looked out the window to see my dad unloading a suitcase from his car.

I freaked and said "You have to go! NOW!" He looked at me then the window and then got up and quickly dressed.

I heard the door unlock downstairs and said "Get the books on my dresser and open them" I sat on the floor after I opened my door, and told him to sit down and pretend like were studying.

Charlie walked up the steps, and saw Edward and me on my floor "studying" he came towards us and knocked on the door and said "Hey. Kiddo"

"Dad! What are you doing home"

I got up to give him a hug, I don't think he ever took his eyes off Edward.

So I said "Dad, you know Edward, we were just studying"

Then Edward said "I have to go anyway my mom only said I could be here for an hour, bye Bella"

He didn't even kiss me goodbye, not that I complained Charlie probably would have killed him. Literally.

I hugged Charlie again and said "What are you doing home, I thought you weren't going to be here for another week?"

"Well I thought I mine as well have some quality time with my daughter before she graduates."

"Works for me" I smiled

He said "Well I'm going to go unpack"

"Okay"

_A week later…._

Alice, Rosalie, and I were sitting in Alice's living room talking about graduation, and .. other stuff.

"I can't believe you left Bella! You missed it Jasper finally got enough balls to kiss alice, and admit his feelings!" Rosalie said

"How come I'm only hearing about this now!" I fumed.

"We thought you new" Alice and Rosalie said at the same time

I said "Yea, whatever. So are you going out now?"

"Uhh duh. Gosh Bella how do miss this stuff, oh right you weren't there you were off with Edward. What were you two doing anyway?" said Alice with a knowing smile

I replied "That's none of your business"

"Whatever"

"So new subject" I said hopefully

"Sure, so graduation is in a week! I'm so excited" said Rosalie.

"Yea I know!" Alice said and I looked down thinking about what graduation meant.

It meant Edward was leaving, and I wouldn't see him for like ever! Well for like 4 years maybe even 6 or 8. I didn't want to see him leave, I honestly didn't know what I would do without him, he's always been there, always.

I didn't even notice I was crying until Rosalie said "Bella what's wrong" I wiped my eyes and said "Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking about, after graduation. I'm gonna miss you guys."

I stood up and said "I have to go, bye" as I left I looked at there faces and they were pretty worried.

When I got home I said hi to my dad and went upstairs and looked at the calendar. Edward was leaving at noon the day after graduation. And I had 7 more days with him. I also noticed I was late for my period, 5 days late!

I figured it was just stress from upcoming graduation, but just to be sure the next day I went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test, or 3, just to be accurate.

I sat them on my dresser and just stared at them.

When my dad knocked on my door, saying "Dinners ready" I jumped and hid the tests in my top drawer. When I hid them and closed my drawer I opened the door and walked downstairs.

When I finished I went upstairs and did my homework.

If I was pregnant I didn't want to know, so I tried my best to forget about it, I was probably wrong anyway.

On Wednesday I still hadn't gotten my period and I was getting more and more worried. I finally built up enough courage to take the pregnancy test. After 10 minutes I looked at the stick and it was positive.

I dropped the stick and went to get the other ones.

Each one said positive… I'm pregnant.

**Authors notes; please review! I love reviews.! I don't care if they are good or bad, criticism can be very good. **


	5. Keeping It

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight, I never will own twilight,

_Words: 537._

_**5,keeping it,**_

'_How am I going to tell Edward'_ I couldn't stop thinking that. It was Friday, a day before graduation and I was pregnant with Edwards child, and he was leaving in two days.

I decided I had to tell someone, anyone, and I chose Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I have to talk to you" I said after English as we were walking home.

Alice was sick.

"Talk away" She said, so calmly.

I so wish I could have been that calm.

I stopped walking, took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant"

She stopped walking and turned towards me, and practically screamed "what?! When?! How?!"

I looked at her and said "When Edward and I left your party we kinda.. Yea "

She took a moment to calm down, she finally said "you have to tell Edward"

I had thought about that and I knew I had to but I couldn't.

"I don't know if I can"

She looked at me and I saw sadness in her eyes when she said "You can't let him leave for New Jersey, and him not know, he'll be gone for years. He could be gone from 4 to 8 years, and he won't know…" she paused "you can't do that to him"

I said quietly "I know, I'll tell him tonight, when he comes over, my dad will be gone, so it's good."

We started walking again when we were turning onto our street Rosalie said "Who else have you told?"

"You" I said.

"Just me" She looked weird.

"Yeah"

She looked down and said "What about your dad?"

I stopped and then started walking again, slower. "I know I have to tell him ok, I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

We reached our houses and said 'Bye'.

I walked into the house to find it empty, and a note on the kitchen table.

It said;

_Bella._

_I got a call, there was an emergency meeting at work, and I couldn't miss it, I'm sooo sorry. I should be back before your graduation, but if I'm not there just know I'm sorry._

_Ill be back soon. _

_Call me. _

_Love you – Charlie._

I sighed and walked upstairs.

I was, for once, absolutely dreading seeing Edward tonight.

I wish I could just lock my door and never come out. But of course I couldn't do that, I had to face them, Edward and Charlie.

I thought my possibilities, I could keep the baby and then give it up for adoption, I could keep the baby, or I could abort. I knew abortion was out of the picture, I couldn't do that to something that came from Edward, and me.

I could give it up for adoption, and most likely never see him/her again, or I could just keep the baby.

Right now I was keeping it.

When Edward knocked on the front door I started hyperventilating. I knew I had to tell him, but it wasn't that easy.

**Authors note; sorry the chapter is soo short. I believe it is the shortest chapter that I have written.**

**Please review. I hope you like it soo far.!**


	6. Telling Him Or Not

Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.! :( ]=

_**6;Telling him… or not.**_

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

When I looked at Edward I noticed he didn't look the same. He looked .. nervous.

I said "hey, come on in, my dads not here he had to go somewhere for work."

He looked down and said "ok."

I looked at him and studied his expression, I had never seen him act this way before.

I decided to ignore it.. for now at least.

We were still standing in the hallway, so I asked him "what do you want to do."

All he said was "I need to talk to you."

I said "okk. Talk."

"I'm not going to Princeton."

I was happy, but part of me was sad.

"why?"

"I cant leave you, I'm gonna go with you to Florida."

I was completely baffled by this, I was happy, but I couldn't let his do this.

"no. You're not ruining your future for me. I'm not letting you give up your dream just to spend your life miserably with me."

He looked shocked. "ohh"

"your sure?" he looked as if he wanted me to say no.

I couldn't do that.

"I'm positive."

"okk then. So what are we gonna do?"

I looked at him. I knew he was hurt but as long as he was going to Princeton, I was happy, well I was happy for him to live out his dreams.

"you wanna watch a movie." I asked

"sure"

we put in high school musical 3, and snuggled close on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me and I leant on him.

I cried when Gabrielle said she wasn't coming back, because it would have been too had to say goodbye again, and I couldn't stop laughing when that one dude, pretended to be troy and had the cape on.

When the movie was over I turned off the dvd player and laid back against Edwards chest. I knew I would have to tell him I was pregnant sooner or later, I just didn't want him to get angry.

When the clock struck 10 Edward got up and said "I have to go."

"okk. Ill see you tomorrow, ill be one of the ones in black." He laughed and said "ha ha. See you tomorrow ill be one of the ones in blue"

I kissed him good night and watched as he crossed my lawn and walked into his, silently beating myself up.

I should have told him, I had to tell him. I decided on another plan. I was gonna tell him before graduation tomorrow, and if I didn't I wouldn't tell him, til I saw him again.

I walked up the stairs and got ready for bed.

Half an hour later I was laying on my bed, contemplating what to do next.

If I told him, how would he react. Would he be happy? Would he be upset? Would he still leave? What if he didn't want? What if he wanted me to give it up for adoption? I knew I couldn't do that.

I was also contemplating my future. When I left for Florida I would have my own apartment, so I wouldn't bother anyone.

How was I gonna tell Charlie. what if he kicked me out and wanted nothing do with me.

I was thinking of everything as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep_._

**Authors note; thanks too everyone that has read the story! :[=**

**I really truly appreciate it.! Thnks for the reviews too. Things like really start to get interesting in the next couple of chapters which will be up shortly. just beware that there is a lot of drama in the next chapterss. :)[=**


	7. Graduation!

Discliamer; i sadly dont own twilight.! :(]=

_**7;graduation**_

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock. I groaned and reached to turn it off. I looked at the time to see that it was 8:30 and graduation started at noon.

I feel back against my pillows and thought about the day ahead. Either Edward was gonna find out, or he wouldn't know for the next year to 6.

15 minutes passed and I decided to just get up and get dressed.

When I got out of the shower, I heard the phone ringing, so I wrapped the towel around myself and walked downstairs to get a phone.

I looked at the caller id to see my dads' number.

I answered it and said "hey dad"

"hey kiddo. I'm sorry, but I might not make it on time, but I'm gonna try my best."

"don't worry dad, it's only my graduation." I laughed.

"I should be there by 12:00 but if I'm not, take lots of pictures. Okk?"

I took a deep breath and said "okk."

"I love you bells"

"love you too dad"

then I heard the dial tone. I walked back upstairs and got dressed. I decided on jeans and a quarter sleeve black shirt that clung to my curves.

Once I had finished getting dressed I put on mascara and some blue eyeliner. When I had finished with my make up I walked downstairs. As I reached the bottom step the doorbell rang.

I walked to the door and answered it.

It was alice and Rosalie.

Alice came over to make sure I wasn't wearing a really bad outfit, and Rosalie had come over to see if I had told him.

When alice had finished surveying my outfit, rose asked "did you tell him yet" and of course alice being alice she just had to ask "tell who what?"

I gave Rose a really evil look. "nothing alice"

Alice started to pout. "please Bella, I know your not telling me something."

"its nothing alice" I was starting to get annoyed now.

"Bella!" she whined

"fine" I screamed "I'm pregnant!"

alice looked taking aback. "what?"

"your brother got me pregnant. Its not that hard to comprehend"

"but he would have said something" alice said I gave her a look that said it all "no Bella, please tell me you told him"

when I shook my head no she let out a heavy breath.

"but I'm gonna tell him today, before graduation, if it makes you feel any better" I said.

Alice looked at me and said "how far along are you?"

"I'm guessing like two weeks." It wasn't me who answered it was Rose.

I looked at her and she gave me and apologetic smile.

We had an hour til we had to leave for the school, so we started talking. Alice was excited that she was gonna be a aunt and that she would get to shop for the baby, once she knew the sex of course.

I mainly tuned out there talking. I really didn't want to think about it.

When our hour was up, I stood up and said "we better get going, or we will be late."

On our way to the school I saw Edward as we passed his house. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

When we go to the school, Edward was already there, since he drove.

I told alice and Rosalie I would see them later. There was only 5 minutes til graduation started so I figured I would tell him and not have to really talk about it for a good hour.

I walked up to him and kissed him. When we broke apart, I looked down at our feet and said "can I talk to you?"

I could feel Alice's' and Roses' eyes boring into my back, and I didn't want them watching as I told him he would be a father.

We walked out of the room and into the hallway.

When we were far enough away from everyone where they couldn't hear I said "I have to tell you something"

He looked at me with a worried expression. "okk, well tell me. I can handle it"

I took a deep breath and said "I don't know how to saw this, so I'm just gonna say it." I paused, I felt tears come to my eyes, as I said "I'm pregnant"

After what seemed like forever he said "what?"

"I said I'm pregnant"

after a few minutes I looked up and he looked as if he just saw a ghost.

He still hadn't said something.

I finally got sick of the silence and said "please say something"

"what am I supposed to say, that I'm happy, that this is exactly what I wanted? Because if I told you that id be lying." His expression looked totally blank.

I was stunned he didn't want this baby

"you don't want this precious baby?"

"I do. Just not right now."

"what does that mean?"

"it means. I don't know. Have you considered adoption?"

"yes, and I've decided against it. I'm keeping it whether or not you want it!"

I would have said something else, but the loud speaker came on saying _all graduates to the cafeteria_

When it ended I said "have fun in Princeton. I don't need you in my life or in the babies. Just.. just stay away from me" as I walked away I noticed I was crying

When I got to the cafeteria I saw alice and rose and went to talk to them. As soon as they saw me crying they came over and alice said "what did he say?" I looked at her and said "he said he wanted me to give it up for adoption, and he didn't want it right now."

They froze alice finally said "where is he! Where is that jerk!"

I looked at her and said "I don't know and I don't care. I want nothing to do with him. I cant believe he responded this way. I thought he would be happy."

"maybe he was just surprised" Rosalie said.

"I don't care" I said "he said he didn't want it so whatever. Tomorrow he is leaving for New Jersey and I wont have to see him, hopefully, for years. Lets just get on with graduation."

They looked like they were about to argue but then the principal said "everybody to your places."

I said bye to then and went to stand next to Jessica. We weren't the best of friends but we were both going to Florida for college. The same college, so at least I wouldn't be alone.

We walked out onto the lawn and took our seats waiting for our names to be called. But first we had to listen to the valid dictorian speech and many teachers' speeches. After an hour or so they started calling our names.

I was S so I had a time to wait. I watched as alice and Edward went up. I watched as jasper and Rosalie went and got there diplomas. When it was Emmett's turn I watched him go up. They all smiled at me except for Edward who just looked at his parents.

I felt a little hurt at that. We had been together for 2 years now. And we had liked each other 3 or more years before that. It didn't make any since that he would just react this way because he was worried about his future. A week ago he was willing to give up his dream to go to Florida with me. There had to be another reason why he was doing this.

Finally, I heard Jessica being called, I wished her good luck and watched as she walked up and got her diploma and shook the teachers hands. When she was done they called my name. "Isabella swan" I walked up onto the stage and took my diploma from my principals hand then shook her hand. I walked across and shook the other teachers hands. They all wished me good luck with my future. I faced the crowd and moved my tassel to the right.

I saw alice having a heated argument with Edward. Edward looked as if he had been slapped in the face, which the way alice face looked he probably was. I saw Emmett clapping, and Rosalie watching him. I saw jasper watching alice like he was about to go over there and calm her down, even though he couldn't. I looked for my dad, and finally found him standing in the back with tears streaming down his face. That's when I decided that on our way home from graduation I would tell him, and that the marbles fall where they must.

When I sat back down I was contemplating how he would react. I knew he would be mad. His only daughter getting knocked up at the age of 17, I just hoped that he wouldn't get too mad.

**authors note; thnks everyone tht gave my story a review. i appreciate it. bella tells charlie in the next chapter. i wonder how he takes the newss. :) again thanks. i hope you enjoy it. i know i enjoyed writing it. please review.!**


	8. I'm Out Of Here

Disclaimer; i dont own twilightt.

_**8; I'm out of here!**_

When gradation was over we all threw our caps up and laughed. We ran up to each other and gave our final goodbyes. I noticed alice was finally down yelling at Edward, so I went up and hugged her.

She squealed and squeezed me harder.

I laughed and said, "Can't breath"

She let go and said "sorry. I'm just gonna miss you so much when you go to Florida."

"I know I'm gonna miss you too!" I laughed and could feel tears coming to my eyes, at the thought of going through this pregnancy without my Alice. Then another thought came to my mind. "Alice what were you talking to Edward about."

She gave me a sly smile and said, "He deserved what I did"

I looked at her skeptically and said "and what's that?"

"I just told him that he was a jerk for saying that to you and that he shouldn't have turned his back on. When a week ago he was trying to convince my parents to let him go to college with you in Florida, and the only reason he was doing this was because he was scared."

I shocked he didn't only tell me he was coming with me he also told his parents. I finally said "thanks, but you didn't have to."

"no Bella he deserved it. He was a jerk to you"

"okk alice. Thanks again, but I have to go talk to Charlie. bye, call me."

I walked away from alice, with tears in my eyes. I noticed Edward leaning against the wall, obviously watching me and Alice talk. I didn't really care, I just kept walking. When I spotted Charlie I walked over to him.

"hey, you made it" I said hugging him.

"yea. Barely. I think I got here as they got to the k's."

I laughed and said "well you didn't miss anything"

"are you ready to go bells?"

"um. Yea. I'm ready." I said dreading once we got home.

We got in the car and there was an awkward silence on the drive home.

When we got home I said "dad, can I talk to you."

He stopped walking and said "sure bells anything"

I sat down on the couch and said "I'm pregnant"

"what?!" he practically screamed it.

"im pregnant" I repeated.

"I leave you alone thinking I can trust you, and you go and get pregnant."

"dad! I only did it once. I didn't plan on getting pregnant.! I didn't want this."

"and yet here we are. Well when are you planning on getting rid of it"

I didn't understand what he was saying at first but once I thought about it I knew he meant when I was getting the abortion.

"dad" I said in a small voice "I'm not getting an abortion."

He looked at me and said "why the hell not, you obviously can't raise that child on your own."

"watch me" with that I got up and started walking upstairs.

I turned around when I heard him say "well don't expect any help from me. You are no longer my daughter. I'm only paying for you first 2 years of college and that is it. If you do good ill pay for the rest but I am not paying for anything that has to do with that abomination"

I didn't care that he called my precious baby and abomination I only heard that he was kicking me out "your kicking me out?"

He didn't even think about the answer he just said "yes"

I said "fine" then ran upstairs to start packing.

When I got to Florida I would have to find a job that could would work around my school hours. This also meant I would probably have to live on campus in a dorm. Sharing with someone who might not like me and get annoyed with me.

I decided I was leaving next week instead of in 2 months. I wasn't staying here if I wasn't welcome. I was out of her. I took out my cell and quickly sent a text to Alice that said 'im out of here'

**authors note; thnxs everyone for the reveiwss, and everyone that has read it. sorry the chapter is soo short, but tell me wht you think bout it. :)[=**


	9. Everything and Anything

disclaimer; i dont own twilight.

_**9;Everything and anything**_

I had already packed half my clothes by the time I went to bed. I fell asleep around 1 in the morning with my bed covered with clothes. When I woke up it was 11 pm. I quickly got up and looked at my phone. I had 5 missed calls.4 voicemails. And 11 texts. All from alice. The texts said 'what do you mean out of here' 'Bella what did Charlie say' 'Bella please tell me you aren't leaving early' 'Bella answer me' 'you better not be asleep, im coming over at noon' 'please don't go' the rest were pretty much the same.

I got up and got dressed. I looked out my window to see alice Edward and there parents outside packing up the car. I heard alice say I cold 'bye Edward' then walk across the lawn and cross into mine.

I heard the doorbell ring, but didn't go downstairs to answer it, I figured Charlie could get it. I went back to packing. I figured I was gonna have a good 4 or 5 bags of luggage. I already had 2 bags full of clothes, that alice made me buy, and still had some outfits to pack.

I heard alice walk up the stairs and nock on my door I said 'come in' she opened the door and gasped "Bella please"

I turned to her and said "what? Edward hates me, because he doesn't want this baby, and Charlie is disowning me because he gave me trust and I broke it by getting pregnant. I'm leaving this week for Florida and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

She just looked at me and finally said "fine, do you need help packing?"

I nodded and she grabbed an empty bag. I told her to just put clothes in there and I would do the rest. I grabbed my laptop bag and un hooked my laptop to put away. I got the laptop stuff and my feminine products all packed then moved to help alice with the clothes.

Everything was packed except for my books. I took out my school bag and put my favorite books in it. I pushed all my luggage into the corner and sighed. I had to drive cross country in a few days and I wasn't looking forward to it..

I sat on my bed and alice joined me. We sat in silence when she finally said "do you want me to go with you on your drive to Florida."

I thought about it I didn't want to have to make that trip alone. I nodded and said "but how will you get back home"

She looked at me as if I had 4 heads and said "ill fly, and plus since its summer I can stay there with you and shop."

I laughed same old alice. "but you know" I heard her say "if I come rose is gonna wanna come to."

I nodded and said "fine, but only you two."

Alice said "okk, when are we leaving." She pulled out her cell and got ready to text rose the details. I laughed and said ill do it.

I pulled my Rumor out of my pocket and started typing in the details. when I finished I sent a copy to them both. It said.

_Be ready tomorrow with 10 outfits and overnight stuff. _

_Were going to Florida. In 24 hours._

When alice got it she nodded and said "ill see you tomorrow at 3 pm. I have to go pack"

I laughed as I watched her walk out my room almost running through the door trying to get home fast enough to pack.

I was still laughing as I walked downstairs with my stuff. I was gonna pack as much as I could today do I wouldn't have to spend a lot of time tomorrow doing so.

I saw Charlie and said "I'm leaving tomorrow Alice, Rose, and me are driving in my Porsche, unless your gonna take it from me"

"No keep it, it was a present form your mother and me, and what am I going to do with a Porsche"

I walked out the house and into the garage. Thinking about my 16th birthday.

2 years ago for my birthday my mom and dad bought me a Porsche. I couldn't really use it since we walked to school, and I didn't really need to drive any where. If we did need to drive somewhere we would either use Edwards Volvo, or Alice's Porsche. Did I mention that alice is like rich? Yea well she is. That's how Edward was able to go to Princeton, with no financial troubles, how their parents were able to go to New Zealand, and how Alice was able to fly back to forks with out even asking. Her parents wouldn't even notice the money gone.

When I got to the garage I started packing it. It had 4 doors and this huge trunk, . Why I have no clue, but it came in handy. I put my clothes in the trunk and then put my book bag with all my stuff that I would need in the space between the two front seats. I went inside and gathered my comforter and pillows and put them in the back seat.

I went to my closet and pulled out a light blanket and a pillow, that I let guests use if they need up and put them on my bed. Tomorrow I would take off my sheets, and pack them and the blanket and pillow in the car. My fan, make up, clothes, laptop, and everything else that I needed was already packed. I had left out an outfit that I would wear tomorrow. By the time I finished all of this it was 8. I decided to get dinner and play on my laptop. I logged onto my account at the university to find out that my roomies were. Turns out I shared an apartment with 3 other girls. 2 of them I already knew, but the other one seemed nice. I was sharing an apartment with Jessica Stanley, she was nice we used to be friends but drifted apart when she moved. When senior year started I was surprised to see her back here. She was nice enough, and I guess we would make friends. The other girl I knew was Lauren Mallory, she was okk. We weren't really friends because she always hung out with the populars but she could be nice.

The third girl was Angela Weber. From her profile I couldn't tell much, but I hoped she, no that they all, wouldn't kick me out or get rid off me because I was pregnant.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would probably be the last time I saw my dad for a long time. I wasn't looking forward to leaving tomorrow but I knew I had too. I made a mistake and I had to live with the consequences.

It wasn't a mistake to keep this baby, it was a mistake to have sex before I was ready. As soon as I got 2 months pregnant I was gonna go to the doctor and get a check up. That would be right before school started. I was gonna have to save enough money to get an apartment when I finished school. Atleast I didn't have to worry about paying for college. I was glad Charlie didn't want to ruin my education.

I fell asleep thinking of everything and anything.

**authors note; tell me what you think. sorry i didnt update sooner. i had a really busy week, and i had like no time on the computer. it was really hectic. i'm soo excited to post the rest, i almost have the enitire story donee. eep. any way please reveiw, it would mean alot to me!**


	10. Saying Goodbye and Welcoming Hello

**disclaimer; i dont own twilightt.**

_**10; saying goodbye, and a welcoming hello.**_

I woke up the next morning at 12. I got up and took a shower. When I got out I quickly put on the outfit I picked out yesterday. I walked back into the bathroom. I lifted up my shirt, and looked at my stomach. I was almost 3 weeks pregnant. I started at my stomach for a good five minutes, when I heard a knock on the door. It was alice and rose. They were ready to go and they still had 2 and half hours.

We decided to leave as soon as I was ready.

We packed everything in the car, and I went back inside to make sure I had everything. After I checked my room and the bathroom, I went downstairs and into the living room. I said goodbye to Charlie, I was really upset I had to leave him.

I walked into the garage and got in the car. We were gonna take turns driving. I was driving first.

I pulled out of the garage and drove out of town. Forks was small it only took 5 minutes to get out of town limits. When I hit the highway I started to go faster. It would take around 6 days to get Florida by driving and I was gonna try and make less.

When it started to get dark I asked "are you guys hungry" they both nodded so I pulled into the first MacDonald's I saw. I asked them "eat inside or in the car." They said inside and I gratefully accepter that I didn't want them dirtying my car and I really needed to stretch. We had been driving for 6 hours and we were about an hour into Idaho. I knew I wouldn't get lost because thankfully my mom had bought me a GPS, just so I would never get lost.

My mom was loving and caring but her and her new husband Phil traveled a lot. I rarely saw her. Right now I think they were in Russia and I didn't know when they would get back.

At 10 I was too tired to drive anymore. Alice said she would drive but she might only last an hour or so, with alice driving that was pretty good because she was a speed demon. We would go a goof 90 to 100 miles while she was driving. I pulled over and me and her switched seats.

I laid my seat back, making sure I wasn't smooshing rose, who was dead asleep in the back seat. Alice was saying how if none of us could drive she would gladly pay for a hotel. I said "no thanks, ill sleep in the car." Which wasn't bad, the seats were really comfy. I fell asleep within minutes.

When I woke up I looked around. Alice and rose were still asleep. I looked around and noticed we were in a parking lot near a movie theatre. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and it read 9:15 I groaned and tried to sit up. I was suddenly very nauseous. I fumbled to open the door. When I opened the door I got out and walked as far away from the car as I could get before I threw up my dinner. I sat down on the ground and took a deep breath.

When I was positive I wasn't gonna throw up again I got up and made my way over to the car. I was thanking god that I had brought a trashcan, and plastic bags, otherwise I would never get back in my car. I wasn't gonna throw up on my seats. I went over to the drivers' side and opened the door. I carried Alice, to the best of my ability, over to the passenger side then got into the car. I took the keys out of the my bag, where we agreed we would hide them at night.

I pulled out onto the highway and started driving. It was 11:30 before they both woke up, which is amazing because rose fell asleep at like 10. When they woke up I just crossed the border into Wyoming. Apparently Alice stopped an hour and half away from Wyoming. I was going 75 mph. We stopped at a Ruby Tuesdays and ate lunch there. Rose drove next. For the next 7 hours I slept while Alice and rose played word games.

When I woke up they were playing this word game where you think of random words in alphabetical order, and you have to repeat every word, if you mess up, you lose. Right now they were on r. I listened to what Alice said and started laughing. She stopped and gave me a dirty look, then started again "alice Bella caught demetri exiting forest Gump hugging iglasias juggling kiwis laughing making noodles over pots, quitting… rumors". The game continued. Alice won because rose forgot to say laughing.

Once we stopped playing I said "im hungry" so we pulled over at a Wendy's and ate. When we were finished I said im going to the bathroom. When I got there the nausea hit me again, and I threw up.

When I came out, we got back into the car and kept driving. Alice said she would drive so I could rest more. I fell asleep and woke up again at midnight. Alice was close to falling asleep so I said "alice pull over, ill drive."

She looked at me and said "Bella you really should be getting rest."

I looked out the window and said "im fine. I've slept all day, and you have barely slept, im not letting you take the night drive again."

After 5 minutes she finally agreed to let me drive.

When she pulled over I got out and helped her move over into the passenger seat. I covered her with my blanket and started the car back up. The roads were near empty seeing as it was so late. At two in the morning, I was in the middle of Wyoming. I figured by the end of the night we would be out of Wyoming, a welcoming thought.

-----------------------------------2 days later-------------------------------

Right now we are in a hotel in Arkansas. Alice and rose got sick of sleeping in the car, even though we made more distance that way. They said they just wanted one good night sleep. I agreed because my back was killing me and I wanted to get out of that car. There was only 3 states between Florida and Arkansas, which I was glad. We all shared a room but we had separate beds. Normally there would only be 2 beds, but Alice bribed them into put an extra bed in there.

I lay awake for along time. I heard Alice snoring and rose's mumbling. I thought about what I would do once they would leave. I would be stuck at college for almost a month pregnant and alone. Then once school started I be the slut, for getting knocked up at 17. I really hoped I was wrong and that people wouldn't be like that.

I finally fell asleep around midnight.

I woke up to Alice and rose talking. I was about to tell them to quiet down when I realized they were talking about me.

"She doesn't even seem upset that Edward left" I heard Alice say, like she was trying to figure out a hard math problem.

"Maybe she's just trying to move on. She really doesn't need to have these things on her mind. Right now she's probably still trying to figure everything out." That's my rose always trying to defend me. I love her to death for that.

Rose was right, I guess I had been so worried about what's gonna happen next, I didn't even think about Edward,

I watched them as they talked about how weird I was acting.

I tuned them out after while, and thought about Edward,

He had left me. He didn't want me. He didn't want this precious baby. I didn't even realize I was crying until rose said "Bella, Bella what's wrong" they came over and hugged me.

I guess they realized that I had heard them, because I never heard them bring it up again. When I was done crying I tried to sit up. Then I got really nauseous and bolted for the bathroom. When I got there I threw up everything I had eaten in the past 2 days.

Within the next few days we reached Florida. When we got the my dorm, I signed in and went up to my new home.

authors note; this aint my favorite chapter, but its there, so i hope yhu dont hate it. umm in the next chapter its about florida, and how everything is.

please reveiw.!


	11. Florida

disclaimer; i dnt own twilightt

_**11;Florida**_

After we had gotten of mine set up I asked "so what do you guys want to do now?"

Rosalie said "get a hotel suite for me and alice"

And Alice screamed, "shopping!"

I laughed and said to rose "why don't you guys just stay here? I could defiantly use the company"

Rose nodded so I looked at Alice and asked if she was okk with it. She nodded and then screamed, "lets go shopping!"

I groaned, I hated shopping with Alice. She always insisted on buying me stuff I didn't need, and now since I was pregnant she was gonna insist on buying me maternity clothes I wouldn't need for months.

When we had all gotten dressed and ready we left for the malls.

Alice screamed when she saw that the mall had a Forever 21. she ran to it then started jumping up and down while she waited for us. When we reached her she said "what took you so long." We laughed and went into the store. She bought 600$ worth of stuff for her self 480$ for rose and 490$ on me. I still think I got the most stuff though. Alice walked out with 4 bags, rose had 3 and I had 5 bags.'

When we got back to my apartment I practically had a new wardrobe. We decided to go grocery shopping, and then we would make ourselves dinner.

We took an hour to grocery shop. I had a really bad craving for peanut butter so I bought 2 things of it.

I had a good 2 thousand saved. in my own banking account, from birthday money and Christmas money. (I got money on almost every holiday.) for some reason Alice insisted on paying for it. She said it was because her and rose where gonna eat half the stuff anyway. I agreed after some persuading.

3 weeks passed in the same fashion. Alice would take us shopping for something, we would come home and fix dinner. Some nights we ate out though, whenever we didn't feel like cooking.

My morning sickness had not stopped, and I wasn't too happy bout that. I had an appointment at the hospital in 2 weeks for a check up. Alice and rose were leaving the day after. I knew they couldn't stay forever but I didn't want them to go. I didn't know what I was gonna do without them, but everyone should be showing up soon.

School starts in less then a month.

I already had my schedule and all my books.

I walked out of my room and into the common room.

Alice and rose were in the kitchen cooking lunch. Today it was grilled cheese and soup. I personally had no idea why we were eating soup in 90-degree weather, Alice will be Alice.

I said "hey"

Alice jumped and said "geesh Bella! Could you be any quieter?"

I laughed.

We ate lunch and talked.

The next day Jessica showed up. At 7 in the morning.

When I woke up I heard Alice and jess talking. I was about to get up and go say hi but I felt very sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Jessica and Alice came in Alice walked over to me and rubbed circles on my back.

Jessica looked at me curiously and said "are you okk Bella?"

I looked down and said "yeah. Im fine. Just a little pregnant. "

She gasped and looked from my face to my stomach and said "congrats?" it sounded more like a question, but I still answered "thanks"

Jessica left to go bring in the rest of her stuff. Once jess was all settled in we decided to go get something to eat.

We went to Friendly's.

We talked about how we had been since graduation, and what we were planning to do now.

While we were eating our desert Jessica turned to me and asked "how far along are you?"

I looked at my sundae "6 weeks."

She went 'mhm' then said "when's the baby due?"

"I don't know actually. I'm going to the doctors next week for a check up. I guess I will find out then."

That was the last we talked of the subject. Atleast for now.

**authors note; umm i hope you like the chapter. i am suppoed to be writing my essay, but i figured i would update. :) reveiw please. they always make me happy. :)[=**


	12. Doctors Appoinment

disclaimer; i dont own anything.

Chapter 12: Doctors appointment.

Tomorrow was my doctor's appointment.

I was as nervous as anyone should be.

Right now I was lying on my bed, thinking about tomorrow.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jessica's snores could be heard through the walls.

All I could think about was if the baby was healthy. If the baby weren't,  
what would happen? My brain rejected even the thought.

The next thing I knew it was morning. I didn't have any idea when I had  
fallen asleep. I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Thankfully, I  
didn't feel sick. I walked into the Kitchen to find Rose fixing herself some  
breakfast.

I walked past her heading toward the fridge. I pulled out the Peanut Butter  
and then went to get a spoon. I sat down at the counter and ate my Peanut  
Butter.

I could see now that Rose was making toast.

She turned and asking if I wanted any. I shook my head no, and went back to  
eating my Peanut Butter.

My appointment was at noon, and I had to leave half an hour early. Rose said  
she would go with me since Alice had something to do.

When I was finished with the Peanut Butter I put what was left of it away and  
put my spoon in the sink. I headed off to my room to get ready. I had an hour  
half but I was ready after an hour. So was Rose. We decided to leave 15  
minutes early in case there was traffic. We said goodbye to Jessica and Alice  
and they both wished me luck.

Jessica had been nice so far. She accepted that I had made a mistake, and was  
cool with it. She had said that when Alice and Rosalie leave, she would be  
there for me. To making sure everything went all right, and to help me though  
the tough times.

I started to get quite nervous when we drove in to the hospital parking lot.  
Rose put her arm around me for comfort and we made our way inside. I leaned  
into her and was strangely relaxed. We walked up to the main desk. Rose could  
tell that I was too nervous to speak, so she spoke up.

"This is Bella Swan and she is here for her appointment with Dr. Sharon."  
The receptionist tinkered around with the computer for a few minutes before  
she told us to go to exam room 5. She said something about how the doctor  
would be there soon, but I'm sure the words just pass right over my head.

We made our way down the hall and into the exam room. After a few minutes I  
decided I needed something to take my mind off the baby and the appointment  
before I went crazy. So I chose my favorite game to play.

"I spy something green, yellow, red and blue…" I stated to Rose. I knew  
it was a childish game, but it was the perfect distraction.

Rose looked at me and laughed. I shrugged and smiled.

"Guess?" I probed her.

She smiled, understanding my need for a distraction. She looked around and  
finally asked if it was the sign on the glove dispenser.

"Darn it!" I nodded. "Your turn."

She laughed at my expression but continued, " I spy something orange, pink,  
yellow, brown, and white."

I laughed, "That's a lot of colors." Rose laughed at my expression and  
nodded. "The folders of patients?"

She nodded. I had seen it when I was looking around. I was just about to name  
off the colors of food group poster when the doctor walked in.

"Are you Isabella?" She examined me head to toe. Judging me by my age  
probably. "Bella," I corrected her. I hated the name Isabella. It was too  
long and formal.

"Fine. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I need your to answer  
them." She said this as if I might have a hard time comprehending what she  
was saying.

I ignored the tone and just nodded saying that I understood.

"How long have you known about your pregnancy?"

"About 6 weeks," I answered.

She wrote down the information in her folder and continued. "Very well. I  
need to take some blood samples, to see if everything is alright with the

fetus."

I didn't like the way she said 'fetus', it made it sound like it was  
the baby's entire fault we were in this situation. But I didn't have the  
courage to say so.

I just nodded. I hated needles but if it would help the baby and make sure it  
was safe, I would gladly have a thousand needles stabbed in me. I closed my  
eyes when she held the needles to my arm.

I felt the slight pinch and flinched.

I opened my eyes and the doctor said "Well that's all. I'll call you  
with  
the results."

I nodded.

Rose and I walked out of the hospital and made our way home.

The next day the doctor called and said that everything was good so far.

I was sooo happy. My baby was healthy. I was sad though to see Alice and  
Rose leave. They had to get back to Forks to get ready for college, and  
Alice  
desperately missed Jasper. They promised to call everyday, and said that I  
could  
always text them. I said I would be fine with out them and that I didn't  
need them to worry.

I drove them to the airport and cried as I watched their plane fly away. I  
drove back to the apartment and was surprised to see a girl I had never met  
before there.

**authors note; i hope you liked it. this is the first chapter that has been checked and revised by my new beta. :)[= please revieww.!**


	13. Room mates

disclaimer; i dont own twilight. :(

13: Room mates

Angela Webber was her name. She was one of our other roommates. She is really  
quiet and shy and was very understanding when I told her of my pregnancy.

She said she would help myself and the baby in whatever way she could. I was  
glad they were both nice, it gave me a more peaceful state of mind knowing  
that I had a fast forming friendship going on with both of them.

A week passed and we all got along very well. Within that week Lauren showed  
up. She didn't seem as nice and accepting as Jess and Angela when I told her  
about my pregnancy, though she didn't kick me out or say anything rude, I  
could tell she disapproved by the icy glances at me.

Apparently Laurens sister was a year older then us, and was pregnant. That  
didn't surprise me though. Lizzy Mallory always seemed like a very nice  
person at school. I never said that out loud though, I didn't need Lauren to  
get mad at me for that too.

Lauren had light brown hair, almost blonde, with bright blue eyes, and the  
biggest smile. She had a great body too. Her body was curvy in all the right  
places, she almost looked as good as Rosalie, almost. She had a high-pitched  
voice that could be nasally at times. Lauren already knew what she was going  
major in cosmetology. She often used us as dolls. It kind of reminded me of  
when Alice would play Bella Barbie, except Lauren didn't dress me. Which I  
was thankful for.

Angela was tall with dark brown hair. She had blue eyes too, but they were  
duller then Laurens. She had a very kind smile, and low voice. She knew when  
to keep quiet and wasn't pushy for details like Lauren and Jessica.

Jessica had brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her hair was poker  
straight, I had always envied her for that. **(Authors note; my friends always  
complain that my hair is so straight when they have to spend like an hour  
straightening their hair everyday!) **Jessica's eyes were an emerald green,  
with flecks of blue. Her body was curvy and she wore clothes that fit her  
curves perfectly.

We all shared a 4 bedroom apartment with 1 bathroom, a living room, and a  
very small kitchen.

My room was the last one at the end of the hallway. Angela had the room next  
to me. Next to her room was the living room. In it was a t.v., a couch, a  
coffee table, and a lot of crap. Across from the living room was the kitchen.  
The dishwasher wasn't the best, and there weren't a lot of cabinets, but  
it worked. Next to the living room was Laurens room, and next to hers was

Jessica's.

When you came in the door, you entered into the kitchen.

The bathroom was across from both Angela's rooms, and mine, which was good  
I guess since I usually threw up in the morning.

School starts tomorrow. Well for Angela and me it does. For Lauren and  
Jessica it doesn't start till Tuesday. I made all my classes in the  
morning, so I could finish my classes then come home and relax.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. Lauren was in the living room  
watching 'Americas Next Top Model'. I went to the fridge to get something  
for dinner. I pulled out the peanut butter, bread and a can of coke. Once I  
made my sandwich I went back into my room and got back on the computer. I  
looked around me and I was thankful that Alice insisted on redecorating my  
room.

She painted the walls baby blue and green. She got pictures of us when we  
were growing up framed and hung them. She insisted on buying me a new desk and  
chair. Then she guilted me into letting her by me 4 bean bag chairs which  
I only used when I got uncomfortable on my bed and desk.

I sat down at my desk and took out my cell. I sent a txt to Alice and Rose  
that asking, _"What's up?"_

I trued on my laptop and got on myspace. I had recently taken Edward off my  
top friends. After I had finished checking my mail and looking at my comments  
I clicked 'online friends.' I had 5 online friends; Alice, Jess, Mike,  
Jasper, and him. As soon as I saw his picture I started crying. A couple  
seconds later I got a message from Alice that said_, 'Nothing. Just talking  
to this idiot on myspace. You? How's life away from forks?'_ I laughed and  
said _'Same. It's great! Lol no, it sucks. How's life in forks without  
me? How's Charlie?'_

I hadn't talked to Charlie since the day I left. I missed him soo much, but  
if he didn't want my baby there, then there's no way I would stay there.

When she replied I hesitated. I finally built up enough courage to read it.

She wrote_, 'I'm sorry. It's not the same. He seems good; I wouldn't  
know I rarely see him. He's always at work or at his friends' house. He is  
rarely ever home.'  
_  
So he was either glad that I was gone, and I was the only reason he came  
home. Or he was sad I was gone and he kept working to keep his mind off  
things.

I replied saying,_ "Ok. Well, tell everyone I said hi. I'm sorry but  
tomorrow I start my classes and I have to get up early. So I'll talk to you  
later. Byes!'_

With that I plugged in my phone, turned off my laptop, and turned off my  
light. I got into bed and dreaded tomorrow.

authors note; i meant to put this up yesterday, but it was a really busy day. i hope everyone is enjoying the holidays. i know i am, especially with no school.! :)[=

please reveiw.


	14. First Day of Classes

disclaimer; i dont own twilighhttt.

_**14; first day of classes.**_

I woke up the next morning at 7. my fist class was at 8:30, and my last class of the day was at 1:30.

I had English first at 8:30. then at 10:45 I had philosophy. After that I had forty-five minutes til my last class at 1:30. my last class was teaching 101. I wanted to become a teacher.

I got up and went into the bathroom, and of course threw up. Once I was done, I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. I made myself a waffle, and smothered it in syrup. Is there any other way to eat a waffle?

When I was finished I had an hour to get ready and get to class. I had picked out my outfit in my head as I was falling asleep last night. I chose a light green camisole with a light jacket over it, with a skirt that came mid-thigh with black leggings then ballet flats for shoes.

Alice picked the outfit out when we went shopping; it was one of the few that I actually liked that weren't too flashy. I picked up my cell and noticed an unread text that said _'good luck today Bella'_ it was from Rosalie.

I missed them so much, but this was my life now. The next time I was planning on seeing them was Christmas. I was staying at their house since I couldn't go home. For thanksgiving I was staying here, alone. It didn't bother me much, the only thing I had to be grateful for was my friends, and my dad paying for college, and Edward was going to be there for thanksgiving.

I got off my bed and walked over to my desk. I put my books in there, and walked out of my room. Angela was in the kitchen eating breakfast. I said 'bye' and walked out the door.

I got lost looking for the class, and I was grateful that I had left early. I had 15 minutes to find my class.

"hey. Can you help me?" I stopped this guy that looked like he new were he was going.

He looked me up and down and said "sure. What can I help you with?"

"do you know were the English class is. Umm Ms. Sutter"

he laughed and said "its right over there."

I looked down at my feet and said "ohh. Thanks."

"no problem. Im Jacob by the way. Jacob black." Said Jacob.

"Bella" I said introducing myself.

"nice to meet you Bella. You know I'm going to the same class. I can walk you, if you want" Jacob said

I smiled and said "thanks. That would be great."

We started walking in silence. Finally he said "how you liking college so far?"

I laughed "it's … different. I didn't want to leave home, but I had no choice."

"Parents force you to come here"

"Something like that" I said looking down. I didn't want him or anyone also to know of my pregnancy, and that my father kicked me out.

We reached the building soon after. When we got inside we were 5 minutes early. We sat down at the round table. About half of the chairs were filled.

It was almost complete silence. The only sound was the girl next to me texting. It seemed like everyone was nervous, which I understood, I mean its our first day of college! Who wouldn't be nervous.

Mrs. Sutter told us that we were required to read 30 out of the 50 books she had given us. At the end of the semester, she would need an essay on each book. Each essay required the plot, a summary, what we thought of the book and it had to be at least 750 words.

The rest of the class she told us about her policies and that no one should expect special treatment.

Her policies included, if you were late, don't bother coming. She would never accept an assignment late. The only extra credit she would give was the books. For every 10 extra book you read and completed an essay on would bump your grade up half a point, so if you read them all you got a whole letter grade up.

She also said that if we missed a day to come and see her and she would give you makeup work, but you were still expected to turn it in on time.

Finally she dismissed us. On our way out I heard Jacob take in a sharp breath. "wow, she is harsh."

I looked up at him and laughed. "yea. Harsh."

"ha ha. What's your next class?"

"ummm, philosophy in 20 minutes. You?"

I didn't miss the grin when he said "same"

We went to go get a coffee. I got a hot chocolate, while he got a vanilla frappaccino. We walked to the building and sat outside while we drank our drinks. We must have looked weird because everyone kept looking at us, but then I thought _'its 80 degrees outside and were drinking coffee.'_

At 10:40 we threw away our drinks and walked into the classroom. This class was a lot fuller then the last, and the classroom was a lot bigger. There were windows lining the wall facing the dorms. The classroom had 6 steps, with 7 desks on each row. In the front of the classroom, was a chalk board, and the teachers desk.

The teacher droned on and on about what we would be learning. I understood most of it, I let my mind wander for the rest of class.

I thought back to the day Edward and I first kissed.

_-Flashback-_

_We were sitting in a tree, playing hid and seek, with Alice jasper Emmett and rose. Right now Alice and jasper where seeking. _

_It was the last day of school, for 7__th__ grade, and we always celebrated it by playing hide and seek. How we got that tradition, I don't know._

_I always liked the fact that I got paired with Edward, I didn't know why but, I think I was obtaining, actual feelings for him. I mean feelings other then just friends. Of course I knew that he only saw me as a friend, or so I thought._

_We had been up in the tree for almost 15 minutes before we finally talked. _

'_Bella' he said looking at the ground_

"_yea" I said staring at his face, trying to read his expression._

'_do you ever think about, your future, like who your gonna marry.'_

_I had thought about it before, but then I was convinced I wanted to marry Orlando bloom. Lately though I had been thinking that I wanted to marry .. Edward. He was always there for me. He always knew what to say when I was upset, and I knew he would never turn his back on me. _

_Right now I was thinking whether I should tell him or not. I decided I would. "yea, I have. Have you?"_

_He was still staring at the ground when he said "lately yes." _

_I was still staring at him when he looked up. I would have looked away but his emerald eyes never ceased to catch my attention, I completely melted on the inside when I looked into his eyes. _

_I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, which wasn't good because the nodding caused me to fall forward and fall to the ground. It was only like 4 feet, and it didn't really hurt. I sat up laughing and saw Edward with a worried expression staring at me. I laughed and pulled him down with me. This caused him to laugh. _

_I noticed that he was practically on top of me and blushed furiously. This caused him to laugh harder, and I couldn't help but laugh myself. Our faces were inches away from each other and my heart was beating frantically. _

_He got off me and helped me up. When we were up I leaned against the tree. Edward came over and stood beside me. After a while I had built up the courage to ask the question that had been bugging me for a while "Edward?" when I heard him say 'mhm' I continued "who was your first kiss?" _

_He didn't answer. I looked at him and saw he was deep in thought. _

_After a while he answered "haven't had it yet" _

_I smiled but it disappeared as soon as he said "who was yours?"_

"_haven't had it. But I know who I want it to be."_

"_and whose that" he sounded upset._

_I looked at him and mumbled 'you'_

_What happened next shocked me. I was suddenly wrapped in Edwards arms, he looked me in the eyes and kissed me. _

_After a while we broke apart. _

_We looked at each other and he said "sorry"_

"_for what?"_

"_that was uncalled for." _

"_huh? Never mind. Im glad it was you."_

_He gave me that crooked smile that made me weak in the knees._

_-End flashback-_

I was pulled out of my memories by Jake shaking my arm.

"Bella. Class is over. Come on lets go."

I got up and grabbed my stuff. I missed my childhood. I missed being carefree. I never wanted this to happen,, for everything to just fall apart. I missed Charlie. I missed Alice and rose. I missed Emmett, my big teddy bear. I missed jasper, he could always calm me down. I missed Edward. I missed his arms around me comforting me. I missed everything that I had before I got pregnant. but I knew that this was my life now, and I had to deal.

I walked out of the classroom with Jake. I had 35 minutes before I had to leave for my next class. I turned to matt and said "what's you next class?" "psychology 101 in 5 minutes"

"ohh. My next class is in 40 minutes. I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

he nodded and I turned to go to the cafeteria. He called "Bella."

I turned and said "yea" did he look nervous?

"its nothing I was just wandering if I could have your number, you know so we could talk. Can you text?"

"Sure, okk, and yea" he laughed and handed me his phone, and I handed him mine.

His phone was nice but my rumor was better. I went to contacts and put my number in. when we were done I watched him practically run to class.

I walked to the cafeteria and got some lunch. Nothing looked good, but I knew I had to eat, so I took a piece of pizza and got ice cream.

I sat down at a bench with Angela. She gave me a friendly smile and asked "how was your day"

"good. Met this guy Jake. He's nice."

She smiled and said "my day was good. I still have 2 more classes though. Ohh, and speaking of classes im gonna be late if I don't leave now." She got up and picked up her tray "bye, Bella"

'bye' I mumbled. I took out my cell to see I had 3 texts from Alice _'stupid energetic pixie' _I thought. One said "how was your day" another said "rose and Emmett say hi. Why aren't you replying" the last one said "REPLY DAMMIT.! Love you.!"

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. I texted alice back saying 'sorry I was in class, college is great so far, I met this guy Jake, and before you say it, no im not interested in him, I will ONLY be his friend.'

I had finished my lunch before Alice replied. When she did I noticed I only had 10 minutes to get to class. I picked up my stuff and threw away my trash. I replied to Alice as I walked to the building I wanted.

She had said 'why not Bella! Is it because of my jerk of a brother? Or because your pregnant?'

I replied 'no Alice. And I don't wanna talk about him (Edward)' it even hurt to type his name 'and no. I don't think he would care that im pregnant. he's too nice, its just that I need to focus on getting my life in order for now' I almost ran into the door texting. I sent the message and walked into the class. Most of the people were already there and I quickly took a seat in the back.

Not even a minute later the teacher came in and started class.

Teaching 101 was boring as crap, but you learned a lot. I wanted to be an 8th grade science teacher. I was planning on majoring in secondary education and minoring in sociology and elementary education.

When class was over I walked back to my dorm and got on my laptop. I also noticed that Alice had replied. She had said "ohh. Okk. By the way, since I knew you wouldn't remember, your birthday is in a week. Rose and I already sent our gifts. You should be getting them soon."

I groaned and walked back into the living room were Lauren was watching t.v. I asked "did I get a package?' Lauren didn't look up, but she nodded, and pointed to the counter.

I took the box into my room and opened the box. In it was pictures and other stuff I had left in my room. I looked through the scrapbooks of my child hood. I saw pictured of all of us when we were little, and Alice and jasper making kissy faces at me and Edward when we were caught under the tree the day we had our first kiss.

We never lived that down.

I flipped through the photo albums til I got to 10th grade. Then I started going slower. I memorized every picture of me and Edward.

At the bottom of the box was a note from everyone, well almost everyone.

It read

Dear Bella,

We figured with all the hormones you would be ready to rip our heads to shreds if we sent you a box of clothes, which was alices and roses original idea, so we shipped a box of memories. Were sorry if some of them upset you, but we figured we mine as well send all of them.

– Emmett

Edward was a jerk for what he did, but you shouldn't regret it. In return you get a little baby boy or girl. We love you, I love you, I hope your well, and don't rip my clothes to shreds, which is what Emmett said you would do if I sent you clothes. Ohh go to the orange and red scrapbook and go to the 17th page. I think you'll enjoy it. It made Rose laugh and me. –Alice

Bella, Emmett and Alice have pretty much said it all, but just know I love you, and I can't wait to see you at Christmas. Were gonna miss you. I wish you the best of luck with everything. P.s. look in the envelope. You don't have to use it; I just had to make sure that you could take good care of the baby and yourself. So don't hate me

– Rosalie

Well Bella, were to start. Ohh I know, well since your probably wandering what's going on and no ones mentioned it I guess I will. First off Alice and I are still going strong, if you know what I mean. Joking. Haha. Rose finally built up enough nerve to kiss Emmett, though Emmett being Emmett thought she was playing a prank on him and blew it off. Stupid idiot. I swear that girl could have sex with him and he wouldn't get that she was practically in love with him. Not that I want her to have sex with him, I mean that's my sister.! Anyway bells, we all miss you and can't wait to see you at Christmas. Your presence alone I think would be a great enough gift for Alice and Rosalie. Haha.

Good luck. Ohh and don't worry Alice and rose didn't break into your house, they still had the key you gave them. – jasper

I read it over and over again. Alice's touched me the most. She was right, Edward was a jerk, and I shouldn't regret anything. When I had finished reading it I took out my favorite scrapbook, I had neglected to look in it since it was one of the ones that were mainly Edward and I. I turned to page 17 and started laughing.

It was Edwards' 17th birthday surprise party. Almost the entire page was Edwards' surprised face when he realized he had been tricked. He hated surprises.

I turned back to me computer and sighed. I logged onto myspace and sent Alice, Rose, Emmett, and jazz thanks.

I signed off and got ready for bed. It was already 10 and I had spent 2 and a half hours going through the pictures.

My 18th birthday was in 9 days. September 15th . I didn't hate my birthday it was just that I wasn't a big fan of it right now. In 9 days would have been the 3 year anniversary for Edward and me.

**authors note; okk okk okk. i know i havent updated in like forever well technichaly 20 some days, but its forever for me. im sorry i havent its just my computer was being mean, and kept braking. then my brother fixed it and it broke again. so now i am updating before it brakes again. (hopefully it doesnt) so dont hate me for not updating. ill update as soon as i can, promise. this is also one of the longest chapter, actually i think it is the longest chapter that ive witten so far. :)[= **


	15. Big Surprise!

_**disclaimer; no matter how many times i wish on a shotting star (meteor) i will never own twilight. that great honor belongs to ms stephanie meyer. (if i got the ms thing wrong sorry it always confuses me. [=) **_

_**15; big surprise.**_

3 months and 2 weeks have passed since I received my birthday present. It was now December 20th and I was leaving for forks, Washington tomorrow for 3 weeks. I was already packed and set, and you could visibly tell I was pregnant now.

Jake and me were very close friends right now, and he didn't freak out or anything when I told him I was pregnant. I didn't tell him everything but I think he got the jist of it.

I had a doctor's appointment 2 days ago to make sure I could fly, and I was allowed to. Otherwise Alice or Rose or someone would have had to fly down here and drive with me back to Forks. Let's, just say, I was glad I could fly.

I was going to get a sonogram from the doctor in Forks, with Alice since Rose had already planned to go somewhere with Emmett and jasper was busy working on something he needed to get done before we went back to school.

It was 8:30 at night right now, and my flight boarded at 7 am. I would arrive in Seattle at 12, take another plane to Port Angeles, then somebody would pick me up at that airport. Most likely Alice and Rose.

I had to move around a lot but it was worth it. I haven't seen Emmett and jasper since graduation, and I haven't seen Alice and rose since the day they left. I swear I would die if I didn't see them soon.

The baby was due in March. I didn't know the exact date yet, but it was going to be somewhere around March. I had already chosen 2 boys names that I would have to chose from. One was Jordan Edward Jacob Swan. The second was Anthony Jason Swan. Jake really wanted it o be a boy, since it might be named after him. I however wanted it to be a girl, but that may be just because I am one.

For girls names I had Gabrielle Alice Rose Swan, and Kaley Alice Rose Swan. Either way there middle name was Alice Rose.

I couldn't wait to find out if it was a boy or girl.

I fell asleep thinking about the baby, as I do every night.

When I woke up it was 5:30. The sun hadn't even risen yet. I got up and took a shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair and got dressed. I put on jeans, and I really cute maternity shirt. I looked in the mirror. I looked soo fat!

I lifted up my shirt and looked at my huge stomach. _Who knew a baby could be so big! _I thought to myself.

I pulled my shirt down and grabbed my bags. I pulled them out into the hallway. Jessica was the only one left, everyone else had left already and she agreed to take me to the airport.

Jess was in the kitchen eating fruit loops. I sat down next to her and made myself a bowl. We had 15 minutes before we had to leave for the airport.

Jessica was going home the day before Christmas Eve because she had an exam on the 22. I however was done with exams, and boy was I glad. Being pregnant took a lot out of you, especially when you have to study and write while you are.

I couldn't wait to get on that plane. When we finished our breakfast, we put my bags in the car and jess drove me to the airport. I had no carry-ons except a book. I figured I would sleep most of the way. Then read whenever I didn't sleep, and that way I didn't have to carry much.

I said goodbye to Jessica and boarded my plane, ready to see my friends again.

I had a window seat, and next to me was this old guy that smelled kinda funny. He fell asleep not long after we took off.

I spent and hour reading before I was tired enough to fall asleep. I woke up to the flight attendant announcing that we would be arriving in Port Angeles in 10 minutes. I smiled, and a whole new wave of happiness hit me.

When the plane landed, I was grinning like an idiot. I got off the plane and made my way to the other loading dock. This plane ride was very short, it only took 45 minutes.

When I got out of the plane I immediately searched for Alice or rose or somebody. When I saw Alice and rose I squealed and ran to them, well I ran to the best of my ability.

Alice and Rose still looked great.

Alice still had her short brown spiky hair and her bright blue eyes. _He_ got their mom's eyes and Alice got her dad's eyes. It was soo freaky. She looked a little taller but still had her pixie like qualities.

Rose still looked amazing. She hadn't changed one bit. She still had her perfect figure with a great bust and stunning blue eyes. Not to mention her shoulder length blond hair, and legs to die for.

They were apparently doing an assessment of me too.

I hugged them again. Alice started talking a million miles an hour, on our way to get my bags. On our way home Alice got a text and seemed to get very frustrated, it's a good thing rose was driving. "What's wrong Alice?" Rose and me asked at the same time.

Alice shook her head _no_ which I took as, _ill tell you later._

When we got to Alice's house I tried my best not to look at my house, I mean my old house.

By mistake I looked. I couldn't help it, Charlie was putting Christmas lights up with some of the guys from the reservation.

I walked inside with the lightest stuff, seeing as Alice and rose wouldn't let me carry anything else.

Alice was in front of me and led me upstairs to the guest bedroom. I always loved the guest bedroom. It was soo pretty. It had light green walls, with a pink outline were every wall touched. It had a huge closet, that could be mistaken for another bedroom, and it had its own bathroom. Total privacy. There was one window that faced toward Emmett's house.

Rosalie and Alice helped me unpack. I would only be here for like 3 weeks then flying back to Florida.

When we were done I sat on the bed and turned to Alice and Rosalie, they both looked nervous. I took it that Alice had told Rosalie whatever it was that made her mad in the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked Alice

"How much do you love us Bella?"

It was Rosalie who asked me this. She of all people should know that I would kill for them.

"Rose that's a stupid questi.." Alice interrupted me before I could finish

"Would you still stay here with us even if you didn't like one of us?"

I caught on then "Alice, you said _he_ wouldn't be here! I never would have come if I knew he was gonna be here,"

"Exactly! We wanted to see you Bella, and plus I only found out he was coming officially today in the car. Thank you very much." Alice huffed

"Please stay" rose whispered

"Fine, but only because I love you. When is he arriving?"

"Tomorrow." Alice said looking down

"Good so we don't have to see him til after my appointment Alice" I smiled at the thought

"Bella, my mom and dad are making me pick him up. Im so sorry. I tried to weasel out of it, but they wouldn't let me, they went all _well he's making something out of his life and not hanging around with his friends to party and fail, so if you want to continue going to community college you'll pick up your brother_" I couldn't help but laugh at the impression of her mom.

"Fine, but whose coming with me then" I didn't want to go alone but I figured it was better then canceling.

"Bella.." but I cut Alice off by saying "let me guess, myself"

They looked hurt so I said "it's fine, I'm not mad, I'm actually quite happy, in less then 24 hours I will now whether I am having a girl or boy."

We stayed up talking, til I couldn't keep my eyes open. I fell asleep listening to them.

I woke up the next morning at 8:30. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and everything. I walked downstairs, not an easy task when you are as clumsy as me, and you can't see your feet.

When I reached the kitchen I heard jasper and Alice.

I walked in, and saw Alice watching jasper making breakfast. I laughed, apparently too loudly because they both turned to me. Jasper came over and gave me a careful hug.

I sat down in the chair next to Alice. My appointment was at noon.

"Hey Alice?"

She turned to me and said "yea?"

"How am I getting to the hospital?"

"I'm taking you there, since it's on the way to the airport, then when your done text me. If I'm not done getting Edward" I flinched when she said his name "then Rose or jasper will pick you up, if we are on our way home he'll be with me" I noticed how she avoided his name "and if I have enough time I'll bring him home and then come pick you up. Sound good?"

I nodded. Just then jasper put food down in front of both of us. I said thanks and dug in. mhm yummy eggs.

At 11:30 Alice and me left the house.

When we got to the hospital Alice helped me out. She walked me to the door then we said our goodbyes.

I watched her drive away. When I couldn't see her car anymore, I walked inside, and went up to the front desk.

"How may I help you" the receptionist asked dully

"I'm scheduled for a sonogram"

"Name?"

"Bella swan"

She typed my name into the computer and told me to take a seat. I looked around me at forks hospital. It hadn't changed much. It wasn't as big as a regular hospital but it worked.

"Bella swan" the doctor called

I stood up and walked over to him

"Right this way" he said

I followed him down a long hallway. He stopped at door right before the end. Exam room 6.

We entered the room and told me to lift up my shirt to expose my stomach and lie on the bed type thing.

I did as I was told.

"This might be a little cold" he said as he put the gel on my stomach.

He was wrong. It wasn't cold. It was freezing.

He moved the magic wand around my stomach. The picture showed on the little t.v. type thing.

When the picture cleared up I gasped. He/she was so perfect even in black and white.

"Well you see there is ones head" he paused and positioned it again, for a better view. "and there is the others"

"Ot .. others!" I took a deep breath "what are you saying"

"Your having twins" he smiled "congratulations."

**authors note. i know i said this before, or atleast i think i did, but im gonna try and update quicker. and more. my beta never sent the chapter back so i edited again myself. i hope you still like it. ummm i'm gonna add the next chapter either today or tommorrow. not sure yet. but i hope you liked the chapter. specially the ending. :)[= she having twins! lol. ahahah yea im weird, i know. :) any questions or anything pm me. please reveiw! they make me happy. **


	16. Him Again

_**disclaimer. i dont own twilight. never will own twilight. however the plot is completly mine. sort of. :)[=**_

_**16; him again.**_

"Are they boys or girls!" I didn't want twins. How was I supposed to raise twins.! I mean twins come on. I was not expecting that.

"Girls"

"Both?"

He nodded "both. Would you like a picture of them."

That made it slightly better. Though Jake wasn't gonna be too happy when he finds out.

It was my turn to nod. He printed out the picture and handed it to me. Then he pointed out everything. He gave me a paper towel to clean off my stomach with. When I was done admiring the little babies in the picture I remembered I had to text Alice.

I sent her a text _'I'm done'_

A second later my phone was going off.

'_Ok WERE right outside. Do you want me to come in?' _

'_Sure. I'll meet you in the lobby.'_

I said my thanks to the doctor and walked out and to the lobby. I was having twins. Edwards's twins, whom he doesn't even care for. _How in the world was I supposed to do this._

"Hey Alice" I said as soon as I saw her in the lobby. I handed her the picture and pointed everything out to her.

Then I heard her gasp "Bella, your having twins."

I smiled and nodded "twin girls."

"I'm going to have so much fun shopping for them."

We walked out of the hospital and I could feel Edwards's eyes on me, but I just ignored it and talked to Alice. She was going on and on about buying the twins make up. "Alice they aren't even born yet" I laughed. We took our time getting to the car, which I was grateful for, I really didn't want to deal with _him._ But I knew I had to at one point or another I was going to have to. When we got to the car I got in the back seat. I didn't even look at Edward, I just stared at the picture in my hands.

I knew that if I did look at him, I would most likely regret it.

We rode home in silence. When we got home I got out or the car and again tried to look at anything but my old house and Edward.

I stayed as far away from Edward as I could.

When I got in the door I went straight to the kitchen. I was starving.

I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the jelly and apples.

I cut my apple on the counter. When I had just finished cutting it in half I heard someone else come in. I knew instantly it was Edward, but I used all my might not to look at him.

When I had just finished cutting my apple and smothering jelly over it I got a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the text.

It was from Jake _'how did the doctors go?' _

I smiled to myself. I think he wanted to know if it was a boy or girl more then I did. I jumped when I head Edwards voice "what's so funny?"

I turned around and glared at him. "None of your business"

"Sorry just asking a question"

"Well next time. Don't."

I went back to replying to Jake.

'_great! Twins. Both girls :)'_

When I was done with the text I sent it the walked over to fridge and got a water. I stood at the counter and ate my snack.

When Jake replied back it was hilarious. He wrote '_aww that means I don't get one named after me! Unless you want to have one of there middle names Jake! Please please please please!'_

I couldn't stop laughing, I didn't know why it was funny though. Edward was watching me closely, while eating his peanut butter sandwich. When I was done with my laughing fit I replied _'ha ha ha no! I am not naming one of them after a guy.! Lol. Love you but sorry, don't love you that much.'_

Edward again made me jump "Whose the guy?"

"What are you talking about _Edward_!" I looked at him for the first time since the day after graduation. His eyes were still green, but not as bright as they used to be. His bronze hair was messier then ever, and he didn't look well rested. He still had his pale skin. He looked hotter then ever.

"Who is the guy who has you laughing hysterically." I thought about it. Should I tell him. Yea.

"Jake"

Just then he replied _'aww come on Bella. That hurts you know.'_

'_You will get over it.'_ I quickly typed back. When I looked up I saw Edward had a weird expression on his face

"and who's Jake?"

"My _friend, _not that it should matter to you" I emphasized the word friend because _he_ wasn't my friend, and he never would be. No matter what happened I would probably never be able to let him into my life. Not after everything he did.

He looked like he was slapped in the face after I said it. I felt sorry but then I thought back to graduation and it was quickly replaced with anger.

Edward was quiet from then on. When my phone went off I quickly answered it. The text from Jake said _'no I wont. I have never had anything named after me before.'_

I laughed and replied _'too bad. They are girls, and you will deal.'_

When I had finished my text, I looked at Edward, who was staring at his sandwich, then walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

I walked up to Alices' room, and knocked. She yelled over the music blasting from her room "come in"

I opened the door, and saw Alice on her bed with a years worth of magazines. I covered my ears cause the music was balring.

"Hey Alice" I screamed

"ohh hey Bella" she screamed then she reached for the remote, and turned down the music.

When the music was low enough that we didn't have to scream to hear each other she said "what's up?"

I said "nothing, just wanted someone to talk to. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Bella, I'm shopping."

"uhh Alice, hate to burst your bubble but, those are toys r us, catalogs"

She looked at me like I was insane. "uhh Bella, love to clue you in, your pregnant."

She was insane. She was shopping for babies that weren't even born yet! "Alice no. you aren't allowed to buy them everything. Okk?"

"But Bella…." She whined

"Alice no."

"Can I still buy them stuff?"

"Yes. But not a lot."

She hmphed and said "fine"

I laughed. She started flipping through the catalogs. My phone vibrated and I quickly looked at the text I had received. _'Bella that is so mean. Can I Atleast name one of them?'_

'_what would you name them?' _I replied.

After a while I got bored and said "I'll be in my room. Have fun shopping"

She barely even acknowledged that I was leaving. When I got to the door Jake replied saying _'I would name it Danielle Elizabeth '_

I replied _'that's actually pretty. I will think about it.'_

On the way to my room, I tripped, not being able to see my feet really didn't help though I had been a lot more careful.

I closed my eyes and tried to catch myself, when I felt a pair of arms catch me.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward, and butterflies shot through my stomach. He laughed his musical laugh and placed me on my feet. Then he said "same old Bella. You haven't changed much."

I stared at him and said "no. I'm not the same old Bella, I have changed quite a lot actually. Not that you would know or care considering you left." It was cold I knew that even before I said it, but he deserved it. I walked away from him and into my room. I locked the door and laid down on my bed, letting the tears come. I had a feeling I would be crying a lot, during my stay here.

**authors note. soooo tell me what you think. its the first time Bella has been around edward or even spoken to him since the day he told her that he didnt want the girls. any suggestions or questions you can pm me. please reveiw. please please please reveiw. :) umm got a question for everyone who has read it so far. do you think i should make a sequel so many years later with bella and the twins? if so tell me. if not you can still tell me. hope you enjoyed it so far. theres a couple more chapters. the next one in my opinion is kind of boring and coming from the writer thats like, maybe not the best thing. there is some interesting parts though. well anyway the chapters coming up theres alot more drama, and such. not to mention the twins are due soon. :)[= again please please reveiw. **


	17. Christmas, fun?

_**disclaimer; i dont own twilight.**_

**authors note. thnks to everyone who reveiwed i appreciate it.**

_**17; Christmas**_

Christmas. Ugh. I used to love Christmas.

Wake up really early and open the presents from my parents and Santa, then have a family dinner.

But now, I wouldn't get presents from Santa, or my parents. I would only get them from my friends, and I ain't a big fan of presents anymore.

Today was Christmas and right now I was trying my best to go back to sleep, and never have to leave my bed.

That plan was soon forgotten, as Alice came in and jumped on my bed, careful to not hurt me or the babies.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, wake up" she kept saying. She was worse then a five year old.

"Alice I'm up!" I screamed over her

"Okk, now get your lazy butt up, we have to open presents!"

"Five more minutes" I said wishing she would agree

"Bellaaaaaaa." She whined giving me the puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'm getting up."

She squealed and ran out of my room and into Edwards. I had successfully been avoiding Edward, but I had to spend almost all day with him, and there was no way out of it.

I groaned and got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I brushed my hair, and when I looked presentable I walked out of my room and down stairs.

I laughed at the sight. Alice was jumping up and down next to Jasper, who was trying to calm her down. Rose was on Emmett's lap talking to him bout something. Edward was nowhere to be seen, neither were Alice's and Edwards parents. When Alice saw me she jumped up and walked, no ran over to me, and pulled me over to the couch.

When we were all seated Alice started handing out the gifts from under the tree.

When Alice was done we all had a pile of gifts next to us. We started opening presents.

Rose went first. From Emmett she got sexy lingerie. From Alice she got 3 boxes of clothes. Jasper gave her the new nickel back cd. I gave her a mini skirt and aeropostle shirt that Lauren helped me pick out.

"Wow Bella never knew you could pick out a cute outfit." Rose said

I laughed and said "Lauren helped."

"Well that explains it" Rose said causing everyone to laugh

We decided to let Alice open her gifts next, mainly cause she looked like she was about to burst if she didn't see what she got.

She opened my gift first. I had given her 3 or 4 new outfits.

One of them was a skirt that went to mid thigh with a v-neck baby blue shirt. The second outfit was a pair of black Capri's with a black and white Hollister shirt. The last thing was a red knee length dress. The dress had halter top straps, and a cream sash around the waist. I thought it was beautiful.

"Bella, I love it." Alice exclaimed "did Lauren pick these out too?"

"She picked out everything but the dress. That I picked out believe it or not" I said back

"Well the dress is beautiful" Alice said "who knew you could pick out something so pretty."

Everyone started laughing. Just then Edward walked in the room and said "What's so funny?' probably noticing everyone but me laughing.

When Alice calmed down she said "Bella actually has some taste when it comes to shopping."

"Aww little Bella's grown up" Emmett said sarcastically.

I didn't care if it was sarcastic or not I suddenly got very angry and said "no Emmett I grew up the day I found out I was pregnant." I looked down at my lap, well what I could see of it.

Everyone stopped laughing then. We were quiet for a while till Alice said "well I better finish opening my presents" and then she went back to opening her presents. She opened Jasper's last. He gave her a beautiful white gold locket.

Once everyone else had opened their gifts I opened mine. From Alice I got tons of clothes, her excuse was "since I cant shop for you once a week anymore I settled on giving you tons at Christmas"

Rose and Jasper had given me baby clothes. Emmett gave me his baby blanket, and I am pretty sure he had tears in his eyes. I figured I would leave it with him.

I wasn't surprised when I didn't get a gift from Edward.

When we were done opening our presents Emmett hooked up his rock band game that he got for Christmas. Everyone started having fun. For the first game Rose sang, Emmett played the drums, and jasper played the guitar.

Rose was a great singer, yet she thought she sucked. When you see Emmett banging those drums it's pretty hard not to laugh. He was even rocking his head really fast to a semi slow song. Jasper was funny to watch play the guitar cause he got all into it. He even slid on the wooden floor. When that song ended Emmett switched with Rose, and Alice took place on the drums.

Just to be clear Emmett cant sing, and he should never try to. He was completely off key and singing way to fast. He was hysterical to watch though. Everyone was laughing at him, and having a good time.

All together it was a pretty fun morning. When it was three we ate dinner. We had filet mignon with stuffed potatoes. Yum. We all sat around talking to each other. This was the first time since I left Charlie's' house that I felt like I was at home.

I never wanted it to end, but it had too.

At around 11 we all went to bed. Alice insisted that the three of us have a sleepover but then I explained to her that being pregnant is very tiring and I wouldn't be very fun.

I followed everyone up the stairs. When I got to the landing I said 'night' and walked into my room and got ready for bed. When I walked out of my bathroom and went to my bed I noticed something on it.

I picked it up and saw that it was a present. The card said 'love Edward'

He had gotten me a present. I felt my eyes sting. He wrote 'love' I missed how he always used to say that to me. How he would wrap his arms around me and tell me everything would be alright. I missed everything we had, and everything we will never have again.

I miss him.

I threw the present against the wall a tear escaping my eye. I bent down to pick it up off the floor and placed it in the bottom of my suitcase, without even opening it. I laid down on my bed and thought _maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all._ I had successfully avoided Edward all day, and nobody mentioned my pregnancy of me and Edward at all. All in all it was pretty fun.

* * *

**thnks again to everyone who reveiwed.  
tell me how ya liked the chapter. i personally dont think its the best.  
****look up my new story. its called _Tortured_.  
****and yes its another bella and edward story.  
****again im going to ask two things.  
****1; reveiw  
****2; do you think there should be a sequel to _harships in life,  
_****with so-so years later abou bella and the twins.  
****ill ask every chapter but please i need opinions. :)[=  
****ohh dont forget to reveiw.**


	18. Pain, Pain, Alot of Pain

**disclaimer: i have sad it like 17 times now, but incase you didnt know i dnt own twilight or any of the charaters.**

**authors note: im sorry im sorry im sorry, did i mention im sorry. i know i havent been updating regurly but i have been like really busy and have had no time to update or even write. but im going to try my best to get the rest of this story out by april, or sometime around there. only a couple more chapters left so it shouldnt be too hard. well enough with my babbling, heres chapter 18.**

_**18;Pain, a lot of pain.!**_

It was the end of February now. And these bundles of joy were due soon. Well within the next week.

I had left Alice house the day after New Year 's Day. I figured I would be able to enjoy the peace and quiet.

The only problem with them being born in March, is that Alice and rose wouldn't be able to see them til summer, since we all had school. When I had the babies, I would finish my schoolwork in my dorm.

I was planning on getting my own apartment so I wouldn't have to disturb, everyone else. But I decided I would only move if the babies fussed a lot, otherwise the girls seemed to be ok with it.

"Bella" Jake said "Bella! Anybody in there" I looked up and saw him waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, what were you saying" I said to Jake

Right now we were studying for philosophy.

"I said, are you hungry?"

"Yea, when am I not hungry"

"Good point. I'll go make us some sandwiches" Jake said getting up.

He left the room and left me to my thoughts. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and the bed suddenly felt wet.

It took me a second for me to realize that my water had broke.

"Jake!" I screamed.

He came running and saw me clutching my stomach and the wet bed

"I think my water broke"

Jake quickly helped my up and took me out into the living room. He grabbed my baby bag, and we walked as fast we could out the door.

When we got to the parking lot I walked towards my car, but he pulled me towards his, since it was closer and he didn't grab my keys.

As soon as we got to the car he helped me in and started driving.

On the way to a hospital another contraction hit. I screamed out in pain.

When we got to the hospital Jake helped me out of the car and through the doors.

10 minutes later I was lying in a hospital bed squeezing jakes hand as another contraction hit.

"Bella you got a long way to go. I'm sorry to say it but it could be a few more hours before you finally give birth" the doctor said

I groaned. This is hell.

It felt like I was laying there for days not hours when the doctor came in and said "you are almost dilated far enough. I'm going to need you to push"

I squeezed jakes hand and pushed to the best of my ability, and I kept pushing.

"I can see the head" the doctor said "another big push"

I groaned as I pushed as hard as I could. Then I heard a baby cry. The baby was so pretty, so pink. I only saw her for a second before the doctors took her away to clean her up.

"Ok Bella, I know you are tired but I need you to push again"

I nodded, and pushed. I groaned in pain. It felt like I was dying.

A few minutes later I heard another baby cry. The nurse took the other baby away and cleaned her up too.

I laid there and yelled at Jake for video taping it. He was holding my hand and recording with the other. He was so going to die for it.

An half hour or so later I was handed my daughters.

They were beautiful. They weren't identical though. The one on my left looked like Edward. Her eyes looked like they were turning his beautiful green. The one on my right looked more like me. Her eyes were turning green, with specks of brown.

The nurse came in and asked me what I was to name them. I had thought hard about this, and I had finally come to a decision.

"This one " I said motioning to my left "is Gabrielle Alice Angela swan"

"And the other"

I looked at Jake then back down to my precious daughter and said "Danielle Elizabeth Rosalie Swan."

"Beautiful names" the nurse commented

"For two beautiful little girls" I responded

The nurse left us alone after that.

Jake, I noticed, was beaming.

"What's got you all happy?" I asked already knowing the answer

"You went with my suggestion. Technically I named one of them " he smiled proudly

I rolled my eyes.

I had to stay in the hospital for another day to recover, so did Gabrielle and Danielle.

Jake stayed with me and helped me when I needed it.

The twins didn't cry much, only when they wanted something, and even then it was really the annoying crying, that you would expect.

The next day we all got settled into jakes car. He had obviously went to my car and gotten the car seats, for the twins. Jake was so nice. The bestest friend you could ever ask for.

When I got home I thanked Jake, and sent him back to his dorm. He looked dead on his feet, it was amazing he could ever drive.

I took the girls out of their seats and walked up to my dorm.

Everything for them was already set up in my room. There were a good 50 outfits under my bed, along with about 100 diapers. They had separate cribs aligned against the wall. Angela had helped me pick up all of the needed baby stuff.

When I got to the room, Angela, Jessica, and Lauren were all waiting for me.

When I walked in the ran up to see the little babies I was carrying.

They were all cooing over them. Angela said "what are there names"

"The one with the completely green eyes is Gabrielle and the one with the brown specks is Danielle."

"Can I hold them" Lauren asked I nodded and said "just be careful."

Lauren picked up Gabrielle while Jessica picked up Danielle.

Jessica handed Angela, Danielle, then Lauren handed Gabrielle to Jess.

They didn't fuss they just looked curiously at the new face.

They got passed around for a while, until they started crying then I took Gabrielle from Angela and went into my room. I quickly changed her and got her dressed to go to bed. I put her gently in her crib and tucked her in. when I was done with her I went and got Danielle.

I said good night to the little babies and walked back in to the living room.

"Bella they are going to be heart breakers when they grow up." Angela said

Jessica nodded and said "they are heart breakers now. " I laughed.

"So Bella how was it giving birth?" Jessica joked

I answered "painful, very painful"

**review.!**


	19. Big news!

**disclaimer; for the 19th time i dnt own twilight,**

**authors note; thnks alot to al the people who have read and reviewed this story. it means alot to me. it really and truly does. **

_**19; Big news!**_

I called Alice the next day to tell her the news.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Hey bells" Alice said "I got something exciting to tell you"

I laughed and said "I got something to tell you too"

"Ohh." Was it me or did she sound disappointed "you go first"

"No. you go first" I said

"No you" she challenged

"You" I said

"You" she said

"You" I said

"Fine I'll tell you." She took a deep breath and said "I'm engaged!"

I was shocked her and jasper had only been going out like less then a year.

"That's great alice. When will the wedding be?" I asked

"We are having a summer wedding. So it will be in July" she said

"Wow soon"

"Yup." She said still excited "so what did you have to tell me?"

"Well let's just say, I don't way 500 pounds anymore!" I laughed at the way I told her I gave birth

"But Bella your pregnant how can you not be f--- ohh. YOU GAVE BIRTH AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screamed into the phone, waking Danielle, which woke Gabrielle.

"Thanks alice" I said "hold on, I got two very cranky babies now."

"Sorry" she whispered

I walked over to their cribs and tried to calm then down. It only took a few minutes though soon they were sleeping again.

"Ok Alice, I'm back. Now could you please try and be quiet"

"When did you go into labor?" Alice asked

"They are 3 days old. Their birth date is March 1st"

"IT TOOK YOU 3 DAYS TO TELL ME YOU GAVE BIRTH!" She screamed again but this time thankfully not waking the twins.

"Sorry" she said

"It's cool. And I'm so sorry, I wanted to call you yesterday, but we got home late and I was really tired" I explained

"Its okk." She said, and even though I couldn't see her face I knew she was pouting.

"Alice!" I heard rose scream.

Alice, thankfully, pulled the phone away from her mouth as she screamed "come on up rose"

A minute or so later I heard Alice's door open and rose say "hey Alice, who you talking to?"

"Bella" Alice said

"Oh, can I talk to her I have to tell her my news." Rose said

"Sure and I'm sure she has something to tell you too" Alice said

"Hey bells" rose said

"Hey rose" I said

"I have news"

"Me too" I said

"Oh, you go first"

"Ugh, not this again" I sighed

"What" rose asked?

"I just went through the 'no you first' 'no you first' process with Alice" I explained laughing.

"Oh, well I guess I will just tell you then. Emmett and I kissed,"

"Again?" I said

"Yea well this time he kissed me. And now were like an item." She exclaimed

"That's great rose. I'm happy for you." I said

"Thanks. So what do you have to tell me?" rose asked

"Well. 3 days ago I had the twins. And please don't scream I really don't feel like spending 5 minutes to get them to go back to sleep."

"Bella" thankfully she didn't scream "you waited 3 days to tell us this!"

I heard Alice in the back round screaming "I know."

"When do we get to see them" rose asked

"Whenever you come down to see them. I can't take them on a plane and I don't have the time to drive." I said

"Oh well, we won't be able to come down till mid-June" rose said disappointedly

"Oh well then I guess you guys will see them at Alice's wedding."

"I guess" rose said

It saddened me. I wanted them to meet their 'Nieces' well for Alice they actually were her nieces, but I was sure rose would treat them like it.

"So what else is new in forks?" I asked trying to sound cheerful

"Nothing really." Rose said

"Oh" I said just then Gabrielle started crying

"I got to go guys. Sorry talk to you later."

I hung up and walked over to Gabrielle, and picked her up. Thankfully Danielle didn't wake up when Gabrielle cried. She stopped crying when picked her up.

I looked down at her. She was the most precious thing I had ever seen, with her green eyes and cute little dimples.

I walked over and sat on my bed, still holding her.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing, well next to your sister" I said to her I knew she couldn't understand me but it felt right.

"You know one day you're going to be like your father, all grown up making your life head in the right direction. Not like me. The 2 most important men in my life left me because of a mistake. Not that I care or that you're a mistake. You and your sister are my life now. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I love you both more than you will ever know.

"You know your father isn't that bad. He is gorgeous. He was kind, and he was always there for me, except when I needed him the most. It breaks my heart to think that you two will grow up without a father or grandparents. "

By the time I had finished I was crying.

I stood up and put Gabi back in her crib; I looked at my daughters for a few minutes, and then went to get a drink.

In 4 months I would see my friends again at Alice's wedding. In 4 months Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper will meet Gabrielle and Danielle.

In 4 months I would most likely have to face Edward. In 4 months Edward would meet his daughters. In 4 months all hell would brake loose.

**reveiw.  
put a smile on my face. **


	20. 3 months later

**disclaimer. dont own twilight, never will own twilight, ... yhur making me sad. **

**authors note. thnks to everyone who reveiwed. not to the wise: yhu technically only have to read the bottom of when there are getting to angelas house, if you dont read you wont miss anything too important. its just the trip from florida to forks. by the way, ohh. m. gee. this story reached over 100 reveiws. i know compsared to other sotries that aint alot, but to me it means the world. :)**

**anyway; here is chapter 20: **

_**20; 3 months later**_

Gabrielle and Danielle are now 3 and a half months old and tomorrow we are leaving for a 5-8 day drive to forks. Everything was packed in my car. The babies stuff took up 3 quarters of the trunk, since I had to bring both their cribs, diapers, and a whole bunch of clothes. We were going to forks for two reasons.

The first one Alice' wedding and secondly so everyone could meet my beautiful daughters.

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward though.

I didn't want to see his reaction to meeting his daughters and I wanted to postpone the meeting as long as possible.

Alice was making me be a bridesmaid, and I was glad I lost all the pregnancy weight pretty fast, but the idea that I had to walk down and isle in a straight line, in heels, without falling on my face, was going to be extremely hard and I wasn't looking forward to it. Plus I had to give my precious babies to someone else to hold.

The idea saddened me. I hadn't been away from them apart maybe an hour or two since I had them. I finished my homework and all the stuff I needed for class in my room, while looking over them.

I walked out of my room holding Danielle while Angela was following me holding Gabrielle.

I put Danielle in her carrier and strapped her in. Angela did the same with Gabi.

Once I was done I went back into my room to make sure I had everything. When I came out Angela and I said goodbye to everyone then picked the twins up, and our bags, and walked out the door.

Angela was coming with me because she lived in Oregon and I had to drive past there so I decided to drive her, and she didn't want me to drive all by myself.

When we got to the car, we quickly and carefully strapped them in. it was going to be a long drive.

Angela and I got into the car. I was driving first then when I got tired Angela would drive. If both of us were too tired we would pull into a motel. It reminded me off the trip down to Florida.

Once we were on the highway I picked up my speed a little, but I made sure I drove carefully.

When I got too tired to drive I pulled over at the nearest motel since Angela was sleeping and she looked so peaceful. I pulled Gabi and Danielle out of the car and went to the front desk to get a room. I quickly checked in.

Once I checked in I went back to the car and woke up Angela.

"Ange come on wake up. I can't carry you and two babies at once."

"What I'm up, I'm up" she awoke with a start

"Good now can you carry the twins to room 4 while I get there cribs and some sleeping stuff for us."

She nodded and took the twins from me.

I quickly pulled out their cribs and all off our overnight stuff which I had packed incase this happened.

I made my way to the motel room and laughed at what I saw. Angela was sitting in front of the door with her eyes closed and her head resting on her shoulder.

I moved Angela off the door and opened it. When I had it open I took the twins from her and sat them on the bed. They were so peaceful when the slept. I pulled Angela in next and used all my strength to get her on her bed and tuck her in.

I then set up the cribs and put the twins in the beds. When they were all set I changed into my shorts and camisole, and locked the door. Then climbed into bed.

I woke up to the twins crying. Angela was trying to quiet them but it wasn't working. I got up and walked over to them. I picked up Danielle and she immediately quieted. She looked up at me and smiled. I laughed and kissed her on her forehead. I handed Danielle to Angela and took Gabi from her; she too quieted as soon as she was in my arms.

"How do you do that? I have been trying to get them to be quiet for 10 minutes" Angela said rocking Danielle.

I shrugged and said "must be because I'm usually the one that comes to them and holds them and everything else"

"Hey I hold them to" Angela said

"Not as much as me" I smiled

"Anyway, now that you're up can we get going?" she asked

"Yea we just have to pack everything up." I said putting Gabrielle back in her crib.

I walked over and picked up the bags I brought in. I threw Angela her clothes, and then quickly feed them, turning away from Angie.

Once they were fed I picked up Danielle, who was glad to be in my arms again, and laid her own the bed. I changed her diaper then put new clothes one her.

When she was done getting ready I strapped her into her carrier, and went to get Gabi. I picked her up and quickly changed her. When she was done I strapped her into her carrier too.

I helped Angela take the cribs apart. When everything was ready we walked out and too the car. I strapped the twins in and went to go check out. When I got back the car was on and Angela was in the drivers' seat.

"Sit back relax, and get ready to drive in a couple hours" she said

I nodded and yawned. I looked back at the twins and noticed they were getting comfy, I smiled to myself.

Around midnight Angela was getting tired so I told her to pull over and I would drive.

I wasn't tired but I wasn't wide awake. I had slept most of the day, and as promised Angie woke me up half and hour before she wanted to stop driving, so I would have time to wake up. I took the water bottle out of my purse and splashed it on my face before I started driving. Angela was out like a light.

The twins had fallen asleep around 9:30 but they had been awake and asleep at random parts of the day.

Around 8 am I started to get tired, but the twins had woken up so I couldn't go to sleep.

They cried for a minute or so before they stopped. They were such good babies, they rarely ever cried for a long period of time, it was quite strange, not that I minded.

2 hours later Angela woke up and told me to pull over so she could drive; I did as I was told.

When I laid back it was so comfy. I pulled the blanket that Angela had been using off the floor, and fell asleep. I woke up an hour later to find the car stopped and a very frustrated Angela.

The twins were crying, loudly. I laughed and moved to the back seat. I pulled Danielle out of her carrier, and told Angela to look away. Once they were fed they stopped crying, much to Angelas' liking. She drove off and I fell back into sleep. I woke up to Angela telling me to get up.

"Bella come on, I can't carry you to the motel." She complained

I was awake then "motel?" I asked

"I can't drive any father and I don't think you can either so I checked us in at a motel."

I nodded and got up.

Angela was carrying the twins, and the bags and crap that we needed were leaning against my car. I walked over and picked up and the bags, and said "where am I going?"

Angela said "follow me"

And I followed her. The girls were still asleep, so I had to change them carefully. Once they were settled into bed I changed and climbed into bed. I said good night to Angela and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was silent. Not even the twins were up so that meant it was pretty early. I looked at my phone and saw the time. It was only 6 am. I groaned and got up.

I walked into the bathroom with a towel and a fresh pair of clothes. I turned on the shower to the hottest I could stand the water. I stepped in and took in the warmth of the shower. I hadn't had a shower since the day we left and I was in dire need of one.

When the hot water was starting to fade I got out. I listened for the twins but they were still sleeping.

As soon as I walked out the door though they started crying.

I walked over to them and picked Gabi up. I fed her then put her back in her crib. Then I fed Danielle.

When they were done eating I burped them and changed them. I strapped them into their carriers and went to take apart their cribs.

When I was done with Danielle's crib Angela woke up.

"Hey sleepy head" I said starting to take apart Gabi's crib

"How long have you been awake?" she asked groggily

"Since 6. I slept all day yesterday though." I said

"Freak" I heard her mumble

I laughed and said "get ready, we have to get back on the road."

15 minutes later we were checking out.

The next couple of days passed in the same fashion.

When we got to Oregon, I got kind of sad. I would miss Angela, and I wouldn't see her til august, depending on if I was going back to college or not.

I wasn't sure if I could handle twins and college, and I was still thinking about if I was going back. I know Jake and Angela wanted me back there, but I still wasn't sure.

Angela drove the way to her house, and when we got there I had tears forming in my eyes. I looked over and noticed she was sad too. We all had grown close over the year, but Angela and I were the closest.

Angela finally said "thanks Bella, and be careful."

I nodded said "no problem, and I always am."

She laughed and we got out of the car. I helped her unload her stuff from the car, which wasn't much.

When everything was out, we double-checked. She gave me a hug and said "bye, bells"

"Bye Angela" I said

Then she opened the back door and said goodbye to Gabrielle and Danielle.

30 minutes later I and the twins were back on the road. We had about another days worth of driving, but I would drive all night if I had too. I was really starting to get sick of this car.

As I started to get close to forks, I slowed down and took it all in.

Forks was a very rainy and small place. Its population was probably no more then 3000. There were only one or two rare days when the sun was out. Most of the time it was just plain depressing.

When we got to forks it was too late to go to Alice's house, so I decided to go to a motel.

I quickly checked in and got the girls ready for bed, even though they were already sleeping. Once everything was done I climbed into bed, and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up around 6 am from Gabrielle crying. I tiredly got out of bed and walked over to her crib, and picked her up. As soon as I picked her up she stopped crying.

I stood there and rocked for a few minutes before I placed a kiss on her forehead and quietly fed her trying not to wake up Danielle. Of course once I finished feeding her, Danielle woke up. I fed and burped Gabrielle, then fed Danielle. When they were all set I sat them in there carriers and took them into the bathroom with me.

I took the showerhead off the hook and turned on the water. I quickly washed my hair. When I was done I took the towel I brought with me and wrapped it around my head. I then stood up and made sure that Gabrielle and Danielle were ok before I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair out. It had a few knots in it, but nothing too bad. I quickly blow-dried my hair.

When I was done fixing my hair I took the twins out into the main room and got them dressed. I dressed Gabrielle in a pink and green onsie, the pink on hers was more then the green, while I dressed Danielle in a green and pink onsie with the green outshining the pink.

When I was done I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7:30, so I figured I could text Alice now. I quickly typed _'be there in about 30 minutes, maybe less maybe more. Be waiting'_

When I was done I sat down and played with the twins.

I was completely mesmerized with them when I heard my phone go off. It was Alice. She wrote _'gahh! Why do you have to come so early? Not that I don't want you to come. In fact I want to see the twins so much I don't even care anymore' _

I laughed, that was just like Alice. I wrote _'ok. See you in 30 minutes'_ then got up, and got dressed.

I picked out an outfit that Alice was sure to love. It was a black and white plaid skirt that went to mid-thigh with black leggings. Then a black button down shirt that was scrunched. Under the shirt I wore a white aeropostle tank top. **(Authors note; that's what me and my friend wore on Halloween. We were private school girls, and nobody knew what we were. Aha.)**

I had gotten the outfit when I was Christmas shopping with Lauren, Angela, and Jessica. All of them insisted I got it since it was so cute.

I strapped the twins into their carriers, and started taking apart their cribs. I packed everything up when the cribs were done. I walked the stuff the car with a baby monitor in my hand, just so nothing happened. When everything was loaded I walked back to the room and picked the twins up. I looked around to make sure that I hadn't forgotten anything, then walked out the door.

When I got the car I strapped in the twins and started driving. I was starting to get nervous as I turned onto their street.

I wanted them to like Gabrielle and Danielle, but what if they didn't. What if they Alice and rose and them didn't love them like I did?

When I pulled up to the house, Alice ran out. She quickly threw open the car door, and looked at her nieces; the look on Alice's face was priceless.

When she went to unstrap Gabrielle from her car seat, she started crying. Alice looked completely shocked, and she quickly backed away.

I couldn't stop laughing. When I had calmed down enough, I got out of the car and took Alice's old place. When I had unstrapped Gabrielle I rocked her, and she immediately quieted down.

When I looked over at Alice her face show amazement. I laughed.

She said, "How did you do that?"

"I'm there mother. They usually cry when they meet someone knew." I said getting out of the car with Gabrielle still in my arm.

"What are their names?" Alice asked. It had just hit me that I had never told them their names.

"This" I said lifting up Gabrielle "is Gabrielle Alice Angela swan"

"You named her after me!" Alice practically screamed

I nodded and laughed, "Want to hold her?" She nodded

I handed Gabrielle over to her and she calmed down as soon as the baby was in her arms. Gabrielle started crying so I rubbed her tummy, to calm her down. She eventually stopped crying, and was gazing at Alice with a curious expression.

When I was Gabrielle wasn't going to start crying again, I took my hand away and went to get Danielle. When I got her out of her car seat I walked back to Alice. She was cooing over Gabi.

I laughed at her, and so was Gabrielle.

"What's her name?" Alice asked as she studied Danielle

"This one is Danielle Elizabeth Rosalie Swan"

As Alice looked between the two she got an expression of pure happiness.

"I can't wait to shop for them!" she finally exclaimed

I laughed. I was glad to be home.

**review.!  
put a smile on my face.**

**:)[=**


	21. Home Sweet Home

**disclaimer. i dont own twilight. i havent the last 20 chapters and i still dont. :(**

**authors note. sorry its so late. **

**21; home sweet home**

"So Alice when the wedding?" I asked Alice.

We had unloaded all of my stuff and the twins' and now we were in the kitchen talking.

Gabrielle and Danielle were asleep for a little while, and I had the baby monitor next to me.

"Well jasper and me were thinking July. Of course you and rose will be my bridesmaids." Alice said.

I nodded. "Who did jasper choose for the best man?" I asked

Alices face got all dark when I asked her, like she didn't want to tell me something.

She took a deep breath and said "Emmett and …Edward"

I nodded, and looked down at the baby monitor. "So I'm going to have to see him. Joy!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"When is he getting here?" I asked hoping that I would get Atleast a few more days without seeing him.

"Umm. He's already here," Alice said in a small voice. _Great_ I thought.

Just then Edward, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came into the room.

Rose screamed and said "Bella! When did you get here? Wow you already have your figure back. Where are the twins!" she said it all in one breath. She kind of reminded me of Alice

I laughed and said, "Rose! Like around 7 or 8. Thanks, and upstairs sleeping."

She laughed and sat down next to me. Everyone else took at seat to.

We all started talking, but I had to excuse myself to check on the twins when they started crying.

Of course rose and everyone else followed me. I laughed and continued upstairs.

"Hurry up Bella! I want to see how much they look like you!" rose exclaimed

"Yea. I wonder if when they are older if they will blush like you and fall like you!" Emmett said.

I laughed a sarcastic laugh and opened the door.

They were both crying but quieted when I picked them up.

"Bella they are adorable" rose said, "Can I hold one. What ware their names?!"

"Sure. You can hold this one." I handed her Danielle.

"What's her name?" rose asked again

"You are holding Danielle Elizabeth Rosalie swan," I said

"Bella! You named one after me!" rose said with pure joy in her face

I nodded and laughed.

Then she said, "What's the others name?"

"Gabrielle Alice Angela swan" I said looking down at the baby in my arms.

When I looked up I noticed everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"You really have changed Bella" what was more surprising was that it was jasper that said it

I laughed and said "I haven't changed that much"

They all shook their heads.

Jasper and Emmett had things to discuss about the wedding so they left. Alice and rose left to saying they had something to do and that they should leave me alone or something.

I thought everyone had left, but then I felt _his_ piercing eyes on my face. I looked up at him to see him watching me.

"You want to meet your daughters?" I asked in an angry sort of tone

He nodded and I waved him over.

I was going to say "well then you shouldn't have ditched me" but I didn't have the heart to.

When he got to their cribs, he asked "how do you tell them apart?"

I laughed and said "their eyes"

Edward gave me a confused expression so I said, "Gabrielle has your eyes, green all the way. Danielle however has green eyes, with specks of brown."

He nodded. "Do you want to hold one?"

Again he nodded, so I picked up Gabrielle and handed her to him.

Gabi gazed up at him, surprisingly didn't cry instead she giggled.

They were so cute together. Father and daughter. It's just a shame that a year ago he wanted nothing to do with me.

I took out my phone and noticed the date. June 12 2008. It was exactly a year ago that I told Edward I was pregnant and my whole world came crashing down.

I snorted and thought _yea he didn't want them then but he probably wants them a year later!_

Edward looked over at me and said "what?"

I mentally kicked myself "its nothing"

He said, "I don't believe you. You just got this look of pure hatred on your face, you don't do that when it's nothing"

"Fine. I was just thinking, it's been one year; one year since my whole world came crashing down. Why because some stupid guy told me he didn't want his precious daughters, but he does a year later" I said it in one breath and immediately regretted it when I saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I said

"Its fine I deserved it. I was a jerk, and I'm so sorry for that" he said

I nodded. Gabrielle had fallen asleep in his arms so I took her from him and laid her down in her crib. Danielle was already asleep, but I made sure her blanket covered her. I then turned on the baby monitor and walked out of the room with Edward by my side.

Alice came running up the stairs screaming "Bella. Lets go! You have to get your dress"

"Alice!" I hissed pointing to the door "their sleeping"

"Oops. Well anyway. Come on bells!" she said pulling my towards the stairs

I heard Edward laughing behind me. I turned around and shot him a dirty look; it just caused him to laugh harder.

"Alice I have tried on like 18 dresses, can I please have a break?" I exclaimed

"Bella!" she whined

"Alice!" I said whining.

"One more. I think you will like it. It looks a lot like roses which is good, its even the same color as hers." She said with a pleading voice.

I groaned and nodded.

Alice then shoved me into the dressing room with, hopefully my last dress of the day.

I put on the dress and I actually liked it.

Alice had decided to go with a blue wedding. The flowers were baby blue. There was going to be blue ribbon on every chair. The ceiling was going to have blue hangings on it. Rose was dressed in blue, and now so was I.

The dress I was wearing right now was gorgeous. It was simple but amazing. It had a v-neck and tied around my neck. The dress hung to my curves until it reached my hips. Their it became loose, but fitted. The dress came down to my feet, but Alice was going to make me wear heels so it wasn't a problem, except I had to walk down the isle in heels without tripping.

I walked out of the dressing room and Alice looked up from the twins.

She gasped when she saw me "Bella you look beautiful, I think we have found our dress."

I nodded, and went back into the dressing room, to get changed. I was ready to be done with this shopping trip. It had probably taking years off my life.

Alice bought the dress, and we left the store. Each of us had a twin in our hands.

When we got into the car Alice said "Bella!"

"Yea"

"Can we got shopping for the twins?" she was pouting

"Alice no!" I exclaimed

"C'mon Bella!"

"Alice. No! I told you before I am not letting you spoil them" I said

I had promised myself months ago I wasn't gong let the twins grow up being spoiled brats, and I wasn't going to give up now.

When we got back to the house I told Alice I would be in my room and then walked upstairs and into my room.

I laid the twins on my bed and played with them.

They were so cute; I just knew that they were going to be heartbreakers when they grew up. I could already see them going on their first dates and such. _No! They haven't even spoken a word yet and I'm imagining them dating! Gahh, no. _

During the wedding Esme was going to watch the twins. She said it was her duty since she was their grandmother, which I gladly accepted. The wedding was in 3 weeks. July 2, and there was so much to do. I swear Alice was going to pop if she didn't calm down sometimes. She is so freaked that everything won't get done in time and her wedding will be a disaster.

I personally don't see why she had to have a big wedding. I would much prefer a small wedding with no one but my closest friends.

"Alice is silly. Promise me you wont ever be as nuts as her" I said to the twins.

They giggled and I took that as an ok. I laughed. My phone went off, so I got up to get it.

It was a text from Jake _'hey bells, miss the twins. Cant wait til school starts so I can see them again'_

I rolled my eyes and quickly typed _'thanks! Glad to know you miss me. Jake you know I might not come back in fall'_

I walked back over to the bed. They both started crying and when I looked at the time, I figured that the were hungry. I carried them downstairs and made them both a bottle.

I fed them and then burped them. For such small babies they sure eat a lot. When my phone went off I carefully put Danielle down, and picked up my phone.

Jake replied _'you know I miss you! Lol. And I can still hope. I want you to come back.'_

'_I no Jake. I just don't know if I can handle it. I want to go back. I want to be with everyone, and finish college, I just … I just don't know.'_

I walked back over to Danielle and picked her back up and finished feeding her.

When I was done, I picked them back up and walked back upstairs.

I laid them both on my bed, and got them ready for bed. I changed them both into the pajamas and laid them both down in their cribs. I quietly hummed, the song Edward composed for me a couple years ago, for our one month anniversary.

It hurt to think about those times, but most of the memories brought a smile to my face. The lullaby he had written, also put Gabrielle and Danielle right to sleep.

About five minutes later, the twins were silent, and asleep. it was about 8 o'clock and I hadn't had dinner yet. So I turned the baby monitor on, and walked downstairs. I was glad I wasn't in the room when I got the reply from Jake, because the twins would defiantly have woken up.

He wrote _'I'm always here to help. I could baby-sit, or do your work for you. Anything. Just please come back.'_

I smiled to myself and wrote _'Thanks Jake, but no thanks. I couldn't do that.'_

When I got to the kitchen I fixed myself a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. I sat down at the table and ate my dinner. When I was halfway through my bowl of cereal Jake replied.

He wrote; '_fine. But bells please think hard about coming back.'_

'_Jake you know I will. I want to. I truly do.' _While I was typing the message I heard somebody come in the door. I knew immediately that it was Edward, and I suddenly became aware of what I was wearing.

At the moment I was dressed in short-shorts and a camisole. Not exactly the thing you want to wear in front of your ex, but hell let him suffer, I thought thinking of everything he put me through.

I watched as he walked over to the fridge and got out a can of coke.

He turned around and caught my eye. I quickly looked at my phone, glad I had a distraction cause as soon as I looked away Jake texted me back.

He had written '_so come back bella_'

I sighed a little to loudly _'its not that simple' _

"whats wrong?" I jumped when Edward spoke.

I looked up and saw him looking at me intently. I quickly looked away and said "nothing. Jake just keeps bugging me to go back to Florida. To go back to collage, but I don't know if I can" it shocked me that I was so open to him, especially since I wanted to kill him.

He nodded and said "why cant you?"

I looked at him like he was insane "how in the world do you expect me to raise twins on my own and go to collage at the same time!" I had practically screamed at him.

I looked up at him and saw many emotions playing in his eyes. Mostly I saw sadness, and regret.

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed my bowl and dumped it into the sink. Then I put the dish in the dishwasher and left Edward in the kitchen.

When I got upstairs I was about to walk into my room when alice came into the hallway and practically dragged me into her room.

"oww. Whats your deal alice" I said as I tried to wiggle free.

"well I needed to discuss something with you." She said

"so go on. " I said

"ok. So I was thinking tomorrow we could go shopping for the twins. Please Bella. Please." She said giving me her puppy dog face.

I tried my best to resist but failed miserably "ugh. I know I am so going to regret this but fine. But i'm limiting you."

"to what"

"you cant spend anymore than 1000 dollars" I said smiling to myself

"Bella! That's not a lot! How about $2000" she whined

"no. how about 1500" I said

"$1900" she challenged

"$1750" I said

"$1800" she said

I gave in and said "fine, but not a penny more"

"yay! I love you Bella" she exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck.

I sighed and thought to myself _'home sweet home'_

"and… " she paused like she was deciding whether or not to finish what she was saying.

"and what?" I asked

"and.. ease up on Edward." She said in a quiet voice "he knows he made a mistake, and he regrets it. I know he does."

I looked at her like she was insane.

"let me get this straight. You want me to be nicer to Edward. The guy who ruined my life, and left me, because you think he regrets it."

"Bella, just listen to me. I know he's sorry, just please give him a chance." She said pleading

"alice, you know I cant do that. When I say he broke my heart, I mean I ripped it out of my chest, and put it in a paper shredder. Then he stomped on it and set it on fire. Why should I forgive him for that?" with each word my voice got louder and louder

"Bella…" she said but I cut her off

"alice, I cant. Even if I tried, I cant" I said with tears streaming down my face. "even if I wanted to I couldn't."

I got up and left her room. I stood in the hallway for a few minutes, tears racking through my body.

When I was somewhat under control I walked down the hallway to my room. When I got in I leaned against the door and slid down it. I tried to keep quiet so I wouldn't wake the twins, but I failed miserably.

Gabrielle started crying then Danielle started. I pulled my self together and walked over to them. I picked them both up and walked over to my bed.

I laid down on it, with them in my arms.

"shh shhh its okk. " I murmured over and over again til they quieted.

Once they were quiet, I sat up and put them back in their cribs. When I was sure they were ok I laid back down on my bed and thought over the conversation with alice.

I knew I needed him. I knew I wanted him. But I also knew I wouldn't be able to forgive him that easily. I fell asleep thinking of the past. How everything was before everything happened.

I walked down the stairs the next morning, dreading the fact that I had to spend hours in a mall, shopping, with alice.

When I got to the kitchen alice and rose were in there, talking about wedding plans. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to them.

"Bella, I am so sorry for last night" alice said

I looked down and said "its cool alice forget about it."

"ok well is it ok if we go shopping for the twins tomorrow and work on the wedding today?" alice asked me

I nodded and said "yea sounds great"

"okk, well we already picked out the invitations, and everything. We just have to send them" rose said

"ok. Then we have to make sure all the decorations are set, and pick them up. Hopefully we will have time to set some of them up in the hall"

"sounds like we got a busy day. So what am I gonna do with the twins?" I asked

"the guys all have their day planned, and esme and Carlisle are at work. So I guess they are coming with us."

I groaned and stood up "well i'm gonna go get them ready then. When are we leaving?"

"in an hour" rose said getting up as well.

We all went our separate to get ready.

When I got to my room I changed into a light blue cami and put a dark blue v-neck quarter sleeve shirt over it. Then I put on light blue jeans. I put my hair up into a messy bun.

When I was done getting ready I picked up Gabrielle. I changed her into a cute little outfit. When she was ready I picked Danielle up and changed her. I put Danielle in the same outfit, just with different color.

When they were ready I picked them up, along with the baby bag full of diapers and other stuff, and walked into the hallway and down the steps. When I got to the living room I turned to my right and walked into the kitchen. I put the twins down and made them both a bottle.

When their bottles were ready I fed them and burped them. Once they were done I packed some bottles into the bag, and walked back into the living room.

Rose and alice were waiting for me in there.

"ready?" alice asked and I nodded.

We walked out the door and to my car since it was the only one with car seats. Alice got in the drivers seat and rose in the passenger seat, while I strapped the girls in and got in the back seat. When everyone was strapped in Alice drove off.

7 hours later Alice pulled up to her house. In the car were two very cranky babies, a hyperactive Alice, and a drained rose and me.

We had gone to the reception hall, and started decorating there, and we had gone to hall where the wedding is going to be to make sure everything was set there. We had also sent out all the invites, and somehow alice managed to spend 900 dollars of the money that I told her she could spend on the twins.

All in all it was a very tiring day and everyone was tired.

**authors note. IMPORTANTE! **

**i know it took a while to get this chapter up but i have good reasons. these also go for the next couple chapters, so i am really sorry if i dont update in a while i will absolutly try my best. well these took so long because my brother came home from college and took our ethernet cord. if youy dnt know wht tht is its the thing you connect to your computer to get internet, so i couldnt get on for like a week. plus softball just started so there goes 2 hours of my time 3 days a week. i have to start working harder at school. my mom will flip if i get another B. not to mention msa was this week and i have science msa in like less then a month. i have my algebra HSA (high school assesment) in like a month. not to mention i have to pass a spanish 1 and algebra final in may or june, and a 3rd marking period assesment in spanish that i can not fail. so ya school is like taking over and its quite mean. :( **

**again i will try my absolute best to update a.s.a.p. but no promises. **


	22. A Twist in the Story

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight. that privilage is all stephanie meyer.!**

**author note: im back! sorta. i might be updating soon. i might not be. life just is. i hope you like this chapter. theres only a few more to go. then this story ends. i however might do a sequel, but that up to you guys. if you want one say so. but why write it if no one is going to read it.... anyway i will put the same thing i put up for _tortured_ cause it fits here too.**

**WARNING.! : this chapter includes a twist, so beware. :)**

**22; a few days before the wedding**

_2 days before the wedding_

I got out of the car and walked around to the other side to get the twins out. When they were out I walked up to the house and walked through the door. Alice and Rosalie had already come in. We had just gotten back from a very hectic day, making sure everything with the wedding was set...

I walked up to my room and shut the door. I pulled the twins out of their carriers and sat them on my bed. I undressed them, and changed their diapers. Once that was done I put them in their pajamas, and laid them down for bed.

When I was sure that they were asleep I walked out of the room and closed the door. I was hungry so I walked downstairs and made myself dinner. After 5 minutes I finally decided to make grilled cheese.

I went to the fridge and pulled out the butter and cheese. Then I went to get the bread, a knife, and the pan. I placed the pan on the burner, and opened the bread. I opened the butter and spread it over the bread. When the side was completely covered I plopped it onto the pan. I laid two pieces of cheese on it and cover it with another buttered piece of bread.

I made another butter bread cheese cheese bread butter sandwich and laid it on the pan too. Then I turned on the burner. When they were done I placed them onto a plate. I didn't feel like eating in the kitchen so I took it upstairs and ate in there.

When I got to the room, the twins started crying. I quickly placed my dinner on the bed and didn't bother to shut the door. I walked, well ran over to them and tried to calm them down.

It took a few minutes but I finally got them to calm down.

"Its ok, don't cry" I kept saying over and over again.

When they had calmed down, I noticed that someone was watching me, and that someone just happened to be Edward.

"You're very good with them you know" he said walking towards me and the twins.

"Yea. Thanks. You kind of get used to it, when you have to do it for months by yourself" I said

His expression turned from admiration to regret. I sighed and turned back to the twins, who were fussing again.

"Shhh." I said trying to calm them down

When they were calm again I turned around, came face to face with Edward. My breathing rate increased along with my heartbeat. I couldn't move, I wanted so badly to kiss him, but it would only cause me more heartache, and I knew that. When I got enough sense to move, I tried taking a step backward, but ran into the crib. I was trapped.

"Bella" he said in a pleading voice.

'_Oh hell just kiss him' _my heart said

'_It will just hurt you more'_ my brain said

'_Who cares you love him. That's never going to go away'_ my heart argued

Before I had a chance to make a finally decision, he kissed me. It wasn't like it was before but it was sweet, and it showed emotion. I got lost in the kiss, I wanted so much to stay like this forever, but I knew better. When we broke apart, I gasped and kept thinking, oh no, oh no, oh no, not good.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down "I couldn't help myself"

"Ha, just like our first kiss," I said thinking he nodded "except this time, I didn't want you too." I finished in a small voice.

"Oh. Its just Bella, I know I made a mistake, but I want to make it right. Please let me make it right." He said putting his hand in my hair

I thought about it and started shaking my head, slowly and then faster. I lifted my hand to his and pulled it away and said "Edward" it still hurt to say his name "I cant, I can't do this, you caused to much pain for me to just…. " I died off then started again "I can't. I can't and I won't."

I looked up at him through my tear-rimmed eyes. His face showed no emotion, he looked completely blank.

He nodded and backed away. He looked devastated, and I felt horrible, I just wanted to crawl up on my bed and cry my heart out, which I did as soon as I through my grilled cheese away. I wasn't hungry anymore.

I crawled up in my bed, and cried. The twins had fallen asleep again. After what seemed like hours Alice came rushing in and came to my side.

"Bella, what happened" she demanded

I shook my head "he kissed me"

That made her take a step back. "Wait what!" she practically yelled

"Alice quiet" I said pointing at the sleeping twins

"Sorry" she said

"Bella, tell me what happened. Please. I need details." She said

"The twins were crying when I came up here with my dinner, I rushed to them and tried to quiet them. When they got quiet I felt him staring at me, I turned around and he said something and walked towards us." I paused. Thinking it over.

"And..." Alice said

"And the twins started crying again so I turned to them and quieted them again, and when I turned around that time, we were face to face. I tried to move back but the cribs were there so I couldn't. I was debating on what to do when" I took a deep breath and continued "when he kissed me. He begged me to forgive him; he said he knew he made a mistake, and that he was so sorry. But... " I closed my eyes and tried to wipe away the tears "Alice I couldn't, I couldn't go through that pain again, if he just decided he didn't want to do it anymore. I wouldn't have been able to stand it. So I told him" I looked at her she looked as if she was in pain "I told him that I couldn't, and that I wouldn't. That it hurt too much. Then he walked out of here all depressed and here we are" I said finishing up my story. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"Oh Bella" Alice said hugging me and pulling me close. "I'm sure it will be fine"

I sat there and cried on her shoulder until I ran out of tears. When I was sure that I wasn't going to start crying again I sat up and looked at Alice. Her expression showed concern.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine Alice." I said

"You sure?" she asked

"Yea. I promise. But..." I paused; I think I had just made my decision.

"Yea. Bella what is it?"

"Would you completely hate me if I left for Florida the day after you wedding? I don't know if I could stay here any longer than that, especially not with..." I faded off.

Alice look hurt but she quickly got over it. "Sure. Yea. Bells. It's fine. Just don't be a stranger. Where you going to go?"

"Back to Florida. Jake will be happy, and I wont have to deal with him." I said and she nodded.

"Ok, well we better start getting you packed." I nodded and stood up.

I went over to my closet and dragged out the suitcases in there and opened them. I packed most of the twins' clothes first, except for the outfits that they would need for tomorrow, the wedding and the days on the road. I took 12 of their outfits each and put them in a separate backpack.

"hey Bella I was thinking that since I still haven't really gotten to shop for them, that maybe I could come down to Florida, after the honeymoon of course, and you know shop for them, and help you out and all." Alice said as we were walking down the stairs. The twins were still asleep.

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "What about jasper, are you just going to leave after your honeymoon?"

"He will get over it, and plus I love him and that I would only do this if I really had to." She said

"But you don't have to Alice, just because I'm going back to Florida doesn't mean you have to forget about everything else." I said

"Ok. Well I'm still going. Bells you're my best friend besides rose of course, and I aint going to let you do this by yourself. No matter how much you want to" she said.

"Fine. Whatever. Come, I don't really care anymore." I said walking out of the kitchen and up to my room. When I got to the landing, Edward walked out of his room; I quickly tried to get to my room.

"Bella," he said stopping me. "Please don't go back to Florida"

I looked down and said "its best... for everyone" I walked back into my room and jumped onto my bed and let the tears flow.

I don't exactly remember when I fell asleep, but it was really late.

**authors note: watcha think? he rejected her, now shes rejecting him.... sooo sequel, or no? that is the question. i think theres two more chapters in this storyy, maybe? it might just be one. it depends on how i feel. or if i have time. but i do have most of the next chapter written and it was origianlly gonna be the lest chapter. but i just dont know... reveiw. put a joyous smile on my face. i did however use the time that i was supposed to be using for my homework to update. aha. not that i care, i hate homework. especially when its for language arts and spanish.! and math and s.s. and ... those are the only classes i have homework for. aha so ya i hate homework. im a procrastinater and times.. :) any way reveiw , i might update faster. (:**


	23. The wedding

**authors note: thanks to everyone who reveiwed, thanks to anyone who had read and liked this story. this is not the last chapter. even though originally it was. read on, theres more about it at the end. **

**23 : the wedding.**

"alice, we have hours stop freaking." I practically yelled at alice over her rant.

"Bella, we have to look perfect and perfection takes hours." She snapped back to me.

"my bad" today Alice was getting married, and boy could you tell. She had decided to the wedding at 3:29 exactly because that is the exact time they met. I thought it was a little weird but cute at the some time. Remembering the exact time you met the love of your life.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were all at the wedding hall getting dressed. Rose and me were dressed in baby blue halter dresses. They both became snug for like and, inch or two, right under the breasts, and were fitted until the end. The dresses were floor length so Alice let me wear blue ballet flats. Alice made Rosalie wear the ballet flats too.

Alice's wedding dress was beautiful. It was an off white, and floor length too. The dress was strapless, and tight around the chest area. From the stomach down it had beads threaded in the lace.

We all sat facing mirrors as professional hairstylists styled our hair.

My hair was straightened then pulled into a ponytail. The stylist left some pieces out, in which she curled. My hair was finished first so they proceeded into doing my makeup. With in the next hour Alice, Rosalie, and I had been transformed into goddess' sent from heaven. I even thought I looked good. We had half an hour to get dressed so we all hurried into our dresses careful not to mess up our hair or make up.

The twins were with esme who was currently in the hall making sure everything was set up.

About 10 before the wedding was supposed to start she came in with the girls, who were crying.

"bella, I tried everything but they wont stop crying!" esme said sadly "they aren't hungry, they aren't wet, they wont sleep. No fever, they aren't sick."

I picked them both up and rocked them. Gabrielle calmed down first and reached up to grab one of the hairs hanging out. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled lightly. Danielle calmed down a few minutes later and copied her sister. I laughed and they did also. I looked up and saw esme, Alice, and Rosalie looking at me in awe.

"What" I asked

"how did you do that? I have trying to calm them down for ever." Esme said

"mothers touch?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Alice laughed as Gabrielle pulled my hair again. I joined her too. Then we all burst out laughing, even Gabrielle and Danielle. I put the twins back into their baby seats. I kissed them both on the head and whispered "I love you" before standing back up.

"ok Alice, you have something new, and something old. Now you need something borrowed and something blue." Rosalie said looking over Alice. She was wearing her new heels and old pearl earrings that had been in her family for decades.

"oh!" I exclaimed "I have something blue." I walked over to one of my bags and opened the one that had my jewelry in it. I pulled out a silver barrette with blue stones encrusted in it. Alice and I found at the park one day. We cleaned it off and kept it for one of our wedding days.

"bella, you still have that?" Alice said disbelievingly

"why wouldn't I Alice?" I said fastening it in her hair.

"I don't know, I figured you lost it or something." She said looking in the mirror.

"here," rose said throwing something at Alice. It was a garter, Alice put it on.

"there now your ready to get married" I said

Esme who was still here, went over and hugged her only daughter. "I cant believe my baby is getting married." She said tears streaming down her face. "well I better go find my seat" she mumbled as she left with the twins.

"I cant believe this, my best friend is getting married, my other best friend has twins." Rosalie said "when did we get so old?" she asked

I laughed "I wonder that all the time." We laughed and joined into a group hug.m careful not to mess up out outfits or anything.

We got ready to walk down the aisle as the music started. Rosalie walked down first graceful as ever, of course. The entire time she was watching Emmett, whose fall had fallen open at the sight of her. I swear I saw her smirk.

When Rose got to the podium, I started walking. I tried to pay as mush attention as to where I was walking and not tripping the entire time, but without looking down. When I got to the podium the wedding march started, and everybody stood up. Alice came walking out on Carlisle's arm. I never really much of Carlisle growing up, he was always busy at work. I tore my eyes from Alice to look at esme. She was sitting in the front row with a twin on each side. I smiled at them and looked back at the guys.

Jasper looked nervous and excited at the same time, it was kind of amusing. Emmett was still gaping at Rose, I don't think he even noticed Alice was walking down the aisle. Edward was watching his baby sister. He looked like he was going to cry, though I knew he wouldn't. he would never show that kind of weakness in front of people. He turned his head, and looked straight at me. Our eyes caught and I looked right back at him. This was the end. After today I may never see Edward cullen again.

**authors note: so this was originally the end. but i reworked it so theres atlease one more chapter. and that will be of the reception and bella's departure back to florida. and there will be a sequel. i have already started writing the first couple chapters. it should be 12 or 13 years after bella left to go back to florida. anyway, im sad, as i know many of you are, to see the story before you end. :(**


	24. I'm Sick of This

The wedding was over. Tonight I was leaving with my daughters back to Florida. In the next years I would have to raise my daughters, alone. They would grow up without a father, because of my decision. Because I wouldn't be able to handle being around him and not dating him, or having feelings for him.

Currently I was leaning against a wall, watching everyone dancing and having fun. Jasper was twirling Alice, who had a radiant smile on her face. Emmett and Rose were no where to be seen, and one could only imagine what they were doing.

Esme and Carlisle were talking, while watching Gabrielle and Danielle. It was kind of sweet how much they wanted to watch them, and it broke my heart to know they may never meet again. I felt a small tear slide down my cheek, as I thought about the years to come. Everything, not only Edward would miss but everything everyone would miss. The first time they crawled, their first walk. Their first word, they first time they got a date. Their first dance. Their first kiss.

Would they be around when they both got married. Everything would be affected because of the stupid decisions their parents made. They were ours to care for and we messed up before they were even born.

Their lives will be completly different. And its our fault. They didn't have a say in anything. Not one word, they cant even understand yet the stupid and rash decisions we made. We couldn't make it work out, and they were the ones who were going to pay the price.

I felt another tear slide down my cheek. I had failed them as a mother and they weren't ever a year old.

I quickly wiped away my tears when I heard Edward come and stand next to me.

"You don't have to leave, you know." He whispered.

"yea, I do." I said back. Even though I was hurting my daughters, I had to do this. It was the right thing to do, I hope.

"no you don't Bella. You can stay and take care of them here. Everyone would be happier if you did." He said back.

I turned to him, and said "yea, and where will you be? Across the country! What help is that. Id rather be in Florida where I didn't have to deal with you. No one seems to get." I threw my hands up in anger "You ruined me when you just left. And now you want to make that better. Sorry you don't get another chance. You ruined the first one. I was distraught when you said you didn't want me or them. I cried myself to sleep most nights. Half the time the only thing keeping my going were those girls over there. And I realize that this decision has a huge impact on them, but I can't deal with you anymore. I don't want to have to wake up, walk down the hall and see you there. I don't want to have to hide. I want to live and let those little girls grow up in peace, and it's hard to convince myself that I will in forks. I would have to see my father. The same father who hates my daughters. The same father who kicked me out when I told him I was pregnant. Pregnant because of you." Tears were falling now in a steady stream, and I hated myself for it. Edward looked as if I had slapped him in the face.

"I'm tired of fighting Edward. I just want to get on with my life. Without you." I said. When he nodded I turned around I whispered "just remember I love you and I always did. I always will. Nothing can change that, but I'm done. I'm leaving tonight and not looking back. I'm sorry."

"Bella," he started but I cut him off. I turned around and looked into him eyes "nothing you say will make my change my mind. I'm sorry." I saw a tear fall from his eyes, and I felt like I was punched in my guts. Edward never cries, and now he was, because of me. And it hurt. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye Edward."

"Goodbye Bella."

I smiled and stood back onto my feet. This was it. This is the end. The song changed. Because of you by Kelly Clarkson. I laughed a small laugh at the irony.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I walked over to Alice who was sitting next to Jasper at their table.

"Alice," I said

She looked me over and said "Bella, what's wrong. What happened?"

I laughed threw my tears. "I'm fine Alice; I just wanted to say that I am going to leave now. I don't feel like dealing with these people any longer."

Alice turned sad. "Oh, Ali, this won't be the last time you see me I promise. Don't forget we still have that shopping trip in Florida, I just need to get out of this place."

She nodded and stood up "bye bells." She hugged me.

"Bye jasper." I said

"Bye Bella."

"Can you tell rose and Emmett that I left? I can't seem to find them." I laughed. Alice did too.

"Yea bells, ill tell them. You take care Bella." She cried.

I hugged her again, more tears falling down my face. It didn't feel like I was leaving for a year or so, it felt like I wouldn't see them for years, and it scarred me.

I walked over to Esme and Carlisle, to say my goodbye.

"I'm leaving." I said

"Oh, Bella, why so soon?" Esme said

"I just can't be here anymore." I said

"Well it was good to see you again, and these little girls here." She said turning to the twins.

"See you soon Esme." I said "Carlisle." I said nodding towards him.

"Take care of yourself Bella." He said

I nodded and picked up my daughters.

My car was already packed with everything, for the ride home, so ill had to do was strap us in and leave. I kept telling myself I was ready for this, but in all truth I was scared out of my mind. I looked back through the door and watched everyone laugh and have a good time.

It broke my heart to realize I wouldn't be as care free as them any longer; I had to raise my daughters. And even though I sad about leaving everyone, and not being as care free as them, I loved the fact that I still had my beautiful daughters to raise. Everything seemed better with them around.

**authors note; final chapter. this story has met it end. There will be a sequel that should be up soon, i hope. and even against some protests, it will be about 13 years into the future. meanign the girls are 13 or maybe its fourteen, not quite sure. its on my laptop (it dont have internet, BTW) which is dead at the moment. umm i promise you, edward and bella will end up together in that story. i know some of you wanted them to get to gether now, and obviously thats note going to happen. sorry. its just not how i wanted the story. :] **

**ummm the end is here, im not that sad though i still get to write the sequel.. :] thank you to every loyal reader of this story, and everyone that read it. it was fun writing it, adn seeing how everyone responded to it. if you have any ideas for the sequel, feel free to send them to me. **

**:]**


	25. Sequel and Other things

**Okk, I put up the sequel to this story, its called 'the past comes back to haunt you'**

**The first chapter and prologue are up. :)**

**And as it say on the first authors note I may need your help. **

**I want to make the story M, but I cant write lemons. **

**Well I can but , basically I suck at writing them. So if you want to help me out, I would gladly appreciate it. Like a lot! It wont be needed for a while though. They still have to meet and a whole bunch of crap has to happen, but just in case. :]**

**I hope you enjoy the story, its kind of, …. I don't know but I think you all will like it, :0**


End file.
